Purple and Red
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: Remy finally gets to meet Rogues best friend Madelineoc. Remy soon finds out that he and the younger mutant have more in common then just Rogue. Pairing RemyRogue, PetePiotrMadeline, WandaJohn and anyone else I decide to put together
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution nor do claim to. I write only for the pleasure of writing. Although, the character of Madeline is my own. I also own none of the songs used in this fic.

"..." means speach.

'...' means telepathy and mental dialogue

Purple and Black

Prologue

To young people stood in the alley looking for their next target. One a young man of about the age of eight the other a girl who looked to be four years old. For such a young age they where both quite intelligent. Living on the streets after their parents' death only a couple weeks ago the two were had become quite good at pick pocketing. Always going for someone they knew would not notice if some money went missing. On the streets of New Orleans there was always someone rich and cocky to steal from.

A smirk spread across the young boy's face, his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. He had just spotted there next target. He bent down and quietly whispered into his sister's ear. An identical smirk spread across her face and spark lighting in her dark brown eyes.

With that the young girl rushed into the crowd. Slowly followed at a distance by her older brother. When she got close enough she pretended to trip bumping into the man. "Excuse mah," she said a little Cajun voice coming from her mouth. "Ah tripped on dat crack. Could yah please help mah? Ah'm afraid Ah've lost mon mere. She should be close by." She was trying to distract the man but just as her brother was reaching into the man's back pocket his hand shot back and grabbed him.

"Ain't anyone ever tell ya don't ever to steal from a thief," the man said. As the boy struggled to break from the man's grip, his sunglasses slid down his nose. The man's eyes went wide at the sight of the young boy's eyes. Where normally the eye would be white it was completely black and the iris where a deep red. "Well look what we got here." He smirked at the sight.

"Sir, we're sorry for tryin ta take yah money. Could yah please not say anythin about Remy?" The young girl asked.

"Now girl why would I go an do dat," he said to her. Turning to Remy he said, "My name is Jean-Luc Labeau. Now I'm guessin you ain't got yourself a place to go. How would you like to come stay wit meh with mah family?"

"Well Missur Labeau but Ah can't do dat. Not unless you take both me and Madeline. Cause I ain't leavin mon petit soeur," Remy let the smirk spread across his face. He knew exactly what the man was thinking. His parents had told him long ago that he was a mutant. This man knew it just by looking at his eyes. Remy was ready to use it to his advantage.

"Why should Ah do that? What does dat petit fille have to offer me?"

"Well besides that for her age and size she is very strong and smart, that she already basic knowledge in combat and gymnastics. Plus you don't get me without her. Sorry homme." Remy was grabbed Madeline's hand and started walking away when the Jean-Luc put his hand on Remy shoulder.

"You got a deal. I take you and da fille wit me and make you part of my family."

So Remy and Madeline did just that. They went with Jean-Luc and where made official members of the Labeau family. They continued there training in martial art and gymnastics as well being trained in disarming any type of security system they came and how to hack into different types of computer systems. The two learned quickly and after just four short years they went on their first mission together.

It was a simple burglary. Go into the jewelry store take the jewel they were sent for and get out. It was around mid-night and they were in the alley behind the store. Remy easily picked the lock. Once they opened the door they had thirty seconds to turn off the alarm. Madeline finished that quickly. Then she went over to the monitor of the security cameras and shut them off.

They made there way to the front of the Madeline spotting what it was they had been sent to steal. She made her way to case, looking around she found that there were separate alarms on them. The alarm has easy enough to take care of. Picking the lock she pulled out a simple refrigerator magnet. Placing it between the two parts of the alarm she easily slid open the case door. Taking the very valuable jewel, and placing it in a pouch on her side.

Madeline looked toward Remy to see him doing the same to another case. He pulled out a silver necklace, but she couldn't see what the stone look like. Turning back to her task, she quickly closing the case and removing the magnet she locked it. She and Remy made their way out of the building. Locking the door from the inside and rearming the system they left quickly and quietly. Their mission was complete.

The next day early in the morning Madeline woke to find a beautiful purple jewel hanging from a silver chain dangling in front of her face. She sat up to see that it was Remy sitting behind her on her bed dangling it before her. "Remy is this the necklace that you took last night."

"It is. I saw da purple jewel and I thought of you. You know da purple in your hair is more noticeable den ever. I figure it would match well. Plus it' your favorite color."

"Tank you Remy. It' beautiful de most beautiful ting I evah seen." She leaned over and gave her brother a hug. The only time she took it off was when she was bathing or training. She even wore it on missions tucked under her shirt.

The family was kind and accepted them quickly. Tante Matte easily fell in love the two children. On top of her thieves training. Madeline was also taught how to cook and sow by her adopted aunt. But of all the people in the house Madeline took to her new brother most. Henri was kind, loving and always knew just what to say to Madeline feel better. Only two years older then Remy the three became very close and were convinced the there where no closer sibling anywhere.

Still there was one thing wrong. Jean-Luc quickly took to Remy. He quickly thinking of a young boy as his son but he had reserves about Madeline. Even after all she had done and how quickly she learned he still did not what the young girl had to offer. After years of stealing and her and Remy becoming one of best teams in the Thieves Guild he still did not really want her there. Madeline knew all this. She knew that if ever was really going to except her she would have to develop mutant powers like her brother. Or her brother had indeed found out about his mutant abilities.

It happened a couple of weeks after Remy turned twelve. He and Madeline where walking up to his room. "Are yah sure de book is der Remy?" Madeline asked as they walked into his room.

"Yes Mads de book is up here." He went over to the bookshelf picking up a copy of The Lord of the Ring: Fellowship of the Ring. He went to hand it to her when suddenly noticed something about it. The book he held out felt warm and was glowing with a slight pink color. Madeline stared at the book getting a really bad feeling in her stomach. She jumped behind the bed just as Remy let go of the book. He brought his hand up to protect his face when the book exploded.

Madeline came up from behind the bed eyes wide. The two stared at each other in shock until they heard foots step coming up the stairs. They both turned towards the door as at it was flung open. Jean-Luc and Henri came running into the room. "What happened up here?" Jean-Luc asked the two children as looked around the room. His eyes finally landing on the scorch marks on the floor where the book had hit the floor and exploded.

"I tink Remy's powers just manifested," Madeline said after a few second of silence.

"Are you alright Remy?" Jean-Luc said rushing over to the boy, paying no attention to the girl could have just as easily gotten hurt.

"'M fine pere really," Remy answered.

Henri noticed the look dejected look on Madeline's face went over to her. "Are you alright chere?" he asked putting his arms around her. She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. At times like this when she saw the relationship Remy had with Jean-Luc she was jealous of him. She called Jean-Luc pere and he called her his fille but it was not the same as when he called Remy his fils.

After Remy learned to control his powers he and Madeline became an even better team then before. Even though Madeline tried even harder then before, and she was great at what she did she still did not get the respect she wanted from Jean-Luc nor his affection. In fact the man was anxious to get rid of her. For some reason he found her to more of a burden then an asset. But he kept her for one reason. She was Remy's sister and there fore she still had a chance at having powers.

But Jean-Luc was mistaken in his thinking that her powers would as soon as Remy's did. When she turned twelve and nothing happened he decided that she was no longer any use to the Guild so he came up with a plan.

"I can' believe dere sendin you wit out me." Madeline said as she threw herself on Remy's bed with a heavy sigh.

"Well dey is. Don' worry bout me. I'll be fine. I'm old enough now to handle a mission my own and I'll be back in a few days," Remy said as he packed finished packing his bag. He was now sixteen and very much a ladies man. He was packing for his first solo mission. You can understand why Madeline was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing.

"I know dat. It' just this is first time I'm not goin to be dere. I don' like the fillin of not bein dere in case anyting goes wrong."

"Excuse me but I'm da older brother not you. I'll be fine. Besides I made a promise to always be dere to protect you. I can' do dat it I'm not here any more can I?"

"I know you can'. Just be careful. Dis fille like havin two freres. I've grown accustomed to it over da past eight years." She went over to her brother and gave him hug. "Good luck Remy. I love you mon frere."

So Remy left and Madeline waited. She waited for three days and he did not come back, he was late. She convinced herself that he was just delayed and would be home soon. But soon those three days turned into a week and that one-week into two. She grew increasingly worried fearing the worst. Remy would never take this long to come back. Not without contacting home

Then one day while Madeline lay in her room waiting for Remy to come Jean-Luc came to her. "Madeline may come in I need to talk to you?"

"Of course pere. What is it?" She answered sitting up on her bed.

"I just got a call from one of da contacts. Dey had news about Remy. Dere was an accident chere. He' not coming back home. He' dead." Madeline sat there in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the next thing that Jean-Luc said was even worse. "Madeline you aren' blind. You know how I feel about you and since you have no powers, dere is no reason to keep you around. I took you in for Remy and now dat Remy is no longer here. I would be best if you could leave in the next week or so."

"You throwin me out. I knew this would happen but so soon after his death. What about da funeral? Don't I get to go to dat?"

"The funeral is for family only. As far as I'm concerned you no longer family."

"Fine if dat' how it' goin to be den I don' need a week or two. I'll be out by tomorrow. Don' want to stay any longer den I have to in a place I'm not wanted. Now please go so I can pack." Her temper was showing. Even though she was twelve she was tall and very strong for her age, she could easily for of girl of fifteen even if she was slightly under developed in other areas. With her training every single member of the guild knew better then to cross her when she was angry. This was definitely one of those times. Jean-Luc may have been guild leader but there were only three people with enough guts cross her right now. Two weren't in the house right now and the other was all the way in the kitchen.

After Jean-Luc walked out of the room Madeline broke down. Falling to her knees she leaned against her bed and began to sob. Staying like that for ten minutes the tears finally began to slow down. Shakily she made her way to her closet pulled out a backpack, and two large duffel bags. She went two her drawers and began pulling out cloths and stuffing them in her bags. The bags quickly filled. She went to the shelf and grabbed three photo albums and put them in her backpack. She grabbed her CD players and Case of CD's and put them in there. She had a stash of batteries and she put them in one of the smaller pouches.

She went to a special box that she kept her cash in. She counted it she had nearly three thousand dollars. It was good thing she lived in a rich family. Her allowances where always large and she smart enough to save it. She skipped dinner that night and to finish packing. As she tossed in the last of the stuff she was packing and zipped up her bag Henri walked in. He carried a tray of food with her. "Why weren' you at dinner?" he asked. Then looking around the room he saw her packed bags. "What' goin on here?"

"Why don you go ask votre pere? He can explain it all." He voice was gruff from crying, her eyes red and puffy. Her anger was back. Seeing Henri was only a reminder of the betrayal of this family.

"I don' want to ask pere. I asked you and since when is Jean-Luc only mon pere?"

"Since he threw out de house. With Remy gone there ain' no reason for yah'll to keep me around. Dat homme made it clear. So I'm leavin first ting tomorrow."

"You can' leave. This is your home, you belong here."

"Non I don'. Jean-Luc made it perfectly clear I don't belong in dis family no more. He de head of dis house and de guild. It's his decision. If he says I have to go den I have to go."

"I understand dat but why so soon? What about the funeral?"

"Jean-Luc says family only and according to your father I ain' family no more. I'm leavin dis soon because I don' want to stay longer then necessary. He gave me a couple of weeks but I prefer as soon as possible."

"Well you ain' leavin tonight so sit down and eat. I'll talk to Jean-Luc see if I can't convince him other wise."

"I'll eat but I don't want you talking to Jean-Luc about it. The whole time I've been ere I've been jealous of de relationship Remy have with pere. I know dat I ain' ever gonna have dat with him. If he ask me to stay I want it to be because it he want' me here. That ain' goin to happen any time soon so I might as go."

Madeline walked to her desk where Henri had put the food down. She began to think about what she would do. She had enough money to last her a couple of weeks and she would be able to find a job thanks to how much older she looked. She didn't really want to go but she knew she had to. Turning around to Henri she said, "Please tell de rest of de family dat I'm leavin in de morning and not to disturb me tonight. I don't feel like seeing anyone tonight. Oh and Henri. I'm sorry I can't be there for yours and Mercy's weddin. Congratulations and good luck. Tell Mercy that I love her and that she'll make a wonderful wife and someday mother. I wish I could be there, it would have been nice to have a sister instead of just two brothers." Henri nodded and walked out the door.

Madeline ate quickly. She knew that down stairs all hell would break loose as soon as Henri told the family the news. Tante Matte would start yelling at Jean-Luc and the arguing would begin. Then Jean-Luc would put his foot down using his power as head of the house and leader of the Thieves Guild. When she finished eating she went to bed, easily cutting off the noise of the loud family.

The next day she left. After all the good-byes and the tears she grabbed her bags and she left. Not quite sure what to do next. So she walked, until she got into the main part of the city. She found a motel and then went across the street to a restaurant. It was crowded but she knew they would have a table for her. It was owned by the guild, one of the many businesses they had as a legitimate cover.

After breakfast she went to her room. While she was there she remembered she had forgotten something very important. The necklace Remy had given to her four years ago the day after there first mission. She didn't want to go back and have to face the family again so she made a decision. She would break into her old room tonight and get. She would be the first person to ever have the guts to break into the Labeau home.

That night Madeline dressed in the cloths she wore on missions made her back to the Labeau mansion. Quickly climbing the outer wall she made her war to the part of the house her old room was located.Therewhere wood en beens along the side of the house next to herr window for plands to grow up. Quickly and quietly she climbed up the beam and to her window.A smirl spead across her face as easily opened the unlocked window.

Climbing into her room she made her way over to her jewelry box. Opening the lid she saw the necklace right were she had left it. She quickly clipped it around her neck.Just as she was about to leave she heard laughing from down stairs. 'Dats odd,' she thought to herself.'Why would de be laughing like datright now. My brother justdied and I have just been kicked out de family. It seems to medey should be a lot sadder dendis.'

Curiosity getting the better Madeline she quickly and quietly made her way down stairs and to the dining room. Looking through the crak of the open door she could not believe what she saw. Sitting there with the rest of the family was non other then her older brother Remy Labeau. madeline immediately saw red.

Making her way upstairs she grabbed on of the swords that decorated the wall. She pullled it from it's sheath and went into the closet. She ripped every single expensive gown that hung there. Grabbing one of the purses she back to her jewelry box and dump all of it's contents inside. Then she found anything of value that would fit int bag and put it in. She gowing to pawn it all. Then she grabbed the swoord and began tearing up the bed. This family may have betrayed her but she was going to make sure they never forgot her.

Madeline made her was to vanity and smash all the make-up that she had not packed and smeard on the walls and into the carpet. Then finally Threw each and every picture that was in the room across from where it originally stood. Knowing the sounds of shattering glass would attract hte family she climbed out the window and closed it.

She reached the ground just as the door to the room flew open. She heard the commotion coming from up stair although she could clearly not hear what was being said. Moving quickly through the shadows she jumped the wall before any one could spot her. She New Orleans the day and began a new life away from the guild.

Done for today. Please review it would be greatly appreciated. Please keep in mind this is my first fic so no flames.


	2. Unexpected Reunions

Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed the first part of the story. I still don't own the X-men or any of the songs Madeline happens to be singing in this chapter.

Thanks to Shadowkeeper, Banana Panda, and Guarded Shadow for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please coninue to do so. No I didn't take any of the comments as a flame. I'm glad that you pointed out the spelling mistakes it is one my weak points in my writing. I'll do my best to fix it.

If you notice the spelling Labeau hqas been changed in this chapter, thanks to the tip of one of my reviewers.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunion

It was a beautiful night in Bayville, New York and for once everything felt right. It had been year since Magneto disappeared, nine months since Remy and Rogue started dating and six months since he and the other Acolytes John and Piotr had become X-men.

Remy and Rogue could be seen walking towards a restraint, just inside the small town. The young women with auburn hair and two white stripes framing face. She had the young man, who also had auburn hair and was wearing dark sunglasses, by the hand leading him towards the building. "Oh Remy yah gonna love this place. It's absolutely amazing," she said with her rich Mississippi accent.

"If you say so chere," Remy sighed looking up and the restaurant. Southern Hospitality: Restaurant and Dancing. He had to admit it did look nice.

"Remy don't talk like you doubt me. I know yah've been just as home sick for the south as Ah have and this where Ah always go when I start to feel like that. It's owned by a couple from Kentucky and them and there adopted daughter run it. They have the best food this side the Ohio River. They only hire chiefs from the south. Not ta mention the music. The singa sings both modern and classic country music. Every tahme she opens her mouth it reminds mah of home."

"Well I didn' know my Rogue liked country music," he said a chuckle wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Remy Ah'm from Mississippi Ah have to like country music it's like the law. You of all people should no that. The singa is the owner's daughter and my best friend Madeline, the one yah been askin to meet for some time."

"Really, den we should goin shouldn't we." Keeping one arm around her waist he reached over with his other hand to open the door and steered them inside.

"Alright you two," a voice form behind them said, "try and keep the P.D.A to a minimum. This is a family restaurant." The strong southern accent was strong. In fact listening to the other voices around it was like stepping out of New York and into Alabama or Kentucky.

Rogue broke from Remy's grasp and turned to look at the girl who had spoken. "Sorrah Savannah, didn't mean to offend anyone"

The other girl's eyes went wide in surprise. Then her face broke into a smile. "Well, well, well would you look what the cat dragged in are favorite little river rat." Savannah quickly threw her arms around Rogue. Then realizing she was touching her skin with nothing happening she pulled back, the look of surprised coming to her face again. "Well when did you gain control?" she asked.

"Three months ago. That's part of reason why me and Remy are hear. We been really busy and haven't had the chance to really celebrate."

At the mention of Remy, Savannahs gaze shifted to the man standing behind Rogue. So you're the infamous Remy Labeau. We've heard a lot about you round here. It's good to finally meet yah," she extended her hand as she said this.

De pleasure is all mine," he responded, taking her hand and kissing it. Savannah blushed and Rogue rolled her eyes.

Bringing her hand back down to her side Savannah walked over to the counter and grabbed two menus. "Alright you two follow me. I got the perfect table for you right next to the stage. I know it may seem like nuisance but Madeline is really on tonight. They convinced her to take out her fiddle and she just did a solo to rival Charlie Daniels. Yah know that girl's got enough talent to make Alison Krauss jealous. I don't see why she sticks around here. She should be in Nashville, that's where she belongs."

"Yah well we don't know how people would react to a mutant country star now do we. Besides she's been travelin all her life, Ah think she likes the idea of havin a permanent place, with her friend," Rogue responded as she down across from Remy.

"You're probably right about that. Hay Remy I have a question for yah. How common is the name LeBeau back in N'Awlins?"

"Not very, just my family as far as I'm concerned. Why do ask petit?"

"Because the lead singa doesn't have the same last name as mam and pap. They took her in when she was fourteen but nevah legally adopted her because she said she wanted to keep her family name, LeBeau."

"LeBeau her last name den and she from N'Awlins. I wouldn' know to much bout dat. Maybe if I meet her I could sort it out bettah."

"I'll send her over on her break. She'll be real excited tah hear that Rouge's here. Although she might be a little upset that you didn't tell her about you powahs before. She has a break in about fifteen minutes. I have more people tah seat so I will take my leave. Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She started walking away then she quickly turned, "Oh and Remy don't worry bout them sunglasses you can take them off. No one here minds if you're a mutant. In fact besides the institute and the brothahood, we the safest place for a mutant tah come."

Remy and Rogue ordered there drinks and they waited for there food they talked. After a while they fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to the music. Rogue had been right when she said Remy had been feeling homesick for the south but this place seem to get rid of all that. As they sat there the singer on stage, Madeline, began to speak. "Alright ya'll we' goin tah end dis set by slowing it down a little bit. So I want all de couples out dere to come and dance cause dis one is for you."

Remy heard the soft Cajun accent and it immediately sent him back to New Orleans. He smiled at her request and quickly stood as the sound of a soft playing fiddle began to play. His smile got wider when her recognized the music. Extending his hand his hand to Rogue he asked, "May I have dis dance chere?"

"Of course yah may," she answered.

As they got onto the dance floor Madeline began to sing.

"It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing

_CHORUS:_  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all"

Remy held Rogue close as the music and the words wash over them. Rogue laying her head on shoulder. She loved this it reminded her of Remy every time she heard it. Every time she looked at him she knew how he felt, no questions asked. It was a good feeling.

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine

_Repeat chorus twice_

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

_Repeat chorus_

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)"

The words ended and the music slowly faded. When the song was over, all the dancers turned toward the stage and applauded. Madeline smiled and took a slight bow. "Merci," she said with a perfect French accent. "Me and de band are goin ta take a short fifteen minute break and we start performin for yah again." With that she turned and walked of the stage towards the bar, as the house light came up and music started playing from regular sound system.

As Rogue and Remy headed back to there seats she saw Savannah walk up to her and whisper in her ear. Madeline looked in there direction. For some reason she scowled at Remy but when she caught Rogue's eye she smiled. Rogue smile back, although she was a little confused about the look Madeline had given Remy.

Sitting in her seat Rogue took a sip from her drink. The talking in the restaurant had increased the live music had stopped and she reveled in the noise. This was only place where you could so many southerners in all of New York and if you weren't southern you defiantly had to enjoy the southern lifestyle to be able to handle a place like this. Suddenly Rogue jumped as she was startled from her reverie as she heard a voice from behind her. "Well would you look at dis, a river rat and a swamp rat at de same table." Rogue turned to see Madeline standing behind them.

"Madeline it's soon good ta see yah again," Rogue walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's good ta see yah to Rogue. Tree months is to long. Especially when you have a break trough wit yah powers," When she said this Madeline crossed he arms across her chest.

"Well you see," she said lowering her head. "It's been real busy round the mansion lately. I've been wanting to come and see yah but with the new recruits I...I.." She looked at Madeline to see a smirk spreadacross the other girls face. "Oh you, why do have to be like that?"

"Just de way I am mon ami. Can' change dat."

"Well Ah'm glad that you came over hear I want you to meet someone. This is-" SHe was cut off as Madeline spoke.

"Remy LaBeau, Ah know who de homme is."

"You do, then would yah mine introducin yahself to me, cause Ah sure Ah don' know you?" Remy asked.

"Figures you'd forget. Tell me Remy how many girls you know with Auburn hair and natural purple streaks?" When she said this took of her cow boy hat. Removing the shadows that covered the curls. Under the house lights you could easily see the purple in her hair.

Remy looked closely at the girl. The hair looked the familiar but Remy was sure that he had never met a girl with purple eyes. Then he saw it, a familiar spark in those eyes and he remember the smirk that had just now spread across her face agian. His eyes widened in shock.

"Does anyone want ta tell me what going on here?" asked Rogue.

"I think it' finally penatratedRemy's thick skull. Why don' yah ask him?" Madeline said. Rogue turned to Remy.

Remy looked to Rogue and said. "Madeline her is mon soeur." To say Rogue was shocked was an understatement. She slowly sunk back into her chair.

"Remy you nevah told you ahd a sistah and Madeline why didn't you tell me that he was your brother? You knew exactly who I was dating."

"Because," Madeline said, "Ah didn't want to claim a no good, promise breaker for my brother. He betrayed me when he let the LeBeau's through me out de family."

"Remy don' know what you talkin bout. You the de one who ran away from home not Remy."

"Ran awya from home. I nevah ran away from home. You and de rest of them got rid of me."

"Wait a minute," Rogue cut in. "It's obvious that you two got yah stories mixed up. Maybe yah should try and talk about this."

"I don' have time ta talk. I have to go ta de kitchen and get sometin ta eat before I head back up on stage. I'll see yah latah." She started walking off.

"Wait Madeline," Rogue called after her. "Come to the institute tomorrow. You guys can talk then."

"I don't want ta go ta de intitute. You know dat."

"Just come, please. You need ta talk and the othahs have been wantin ta meet yah please."

"FIne I'll be dere. It'll be early cause I work de lunch shift and then I sing at night."

"What time."

"Eight is the latest."

"We have a danger room at nine."

"Den we'll have ta talk fast. Either dat or you convince de Wolverine to let me in on de danger room session. I could use a workout. Ah have afeelin Ah'm going ta need a way to work my frustration, before I take it out on someone."

"Alright We'll see you then." With that Madeline went back to the kitchen.

Remy and Rogue quickly ate their dinner and left.

THanks for reading pleas review. I'll put the next chapter soon.


	3. Meeting the Xmen and Evening the Score

I still own nothing of X-Men: Evolution. I am not making any money off the work that I am writing. I am doing this solely for the purpose that I enjoy writing.

Thanks to my reviewers. My apologize to Guarded Secret for messing up your name.

Please note that Boom-Boom does not exist in this story. I took her power and gave it to Madeline. Also when I say Madeline creates a force field around herself, think Violet from "The Incredibles." Also Kurt, Piotr and John won't have accents. I'm afraid I can only write southern accents.

Chapter 2: Meeting the X-Men and Evening the Score

As Madeline rode her motorcycle towards the institute she tried to figure out way she had agreed to go there at all. There were reasons why she had never been to the institute in the two years she'd been Rogue's friend. For one thing she didn't get along well with many of the students. Like Scott, Madeline didn't know him very well but the few times they had spoken they were arguing. Madeline had little regard for rules that she felt were useless in the over all scheme of thing and had no problem brushing them aside when it came down to getting what needed to be done, done.

Jean was another story. Jean was the total opposite in everything Madeline was. Madeline was quiet and only spoke when stating her opinion or when spoken to first. She chose her moments to speak carefully and always meant what she said. Jean she felt spoke too much and often about nothing relevance. The only time Madeline ever really let go was with her friends, while Jean seemed to talk freely to almost any one.

Madeline was a serious person her life had made that and though Kurt antics in class, sometimes made her smile, he was too much of goofball. Kitty was far too perky and way too much of a gossip, for Madeline's taste. In fact Madeline took much pride in fact that she was Rogue confidant, she knew the other girls deepest secrets, her hopes, her dreams and hear fears. The other's where younger and she did not know well enough to judge.

Madeline loved to read, especially when it came to other cultures. One culture she was interested most in was the Japanese, even more so the Samurai. She knew that they never made promises because every word that came from there mouth was a promise and that is how she lived. Something most people didn't understand.

She stopped at the gates looked up at the mansion. Lifting the visor on her helmet she to herself, "Nice but I've seen biggah." She reached over and hit the call button on the keypad.

"Who are you and what do you want?" came the gruff voice who she guessed to the one they called Wolverine.

"De names Madeline and Ah'm hear to see de Rogue and Remy," she answered.

"Come in," was the short reply.

The gates opened silently and she rode to top of the drive way, stopping in front of the stairs. The first thing she saw was a cloud of black smoke a sure sign that kurt had just bamft. Next she saw Kitty faze through the front door. This was going to be interesting. Soon after Kitty fazed outside, the front door opened and Scott, Jean, John, Ororo wheeling out the prfessor and logan all stepped out. Lastly Rogue and Remy came out and headed down the steps but Kitty beat them two it. "Like hi. It's totally nice of you to stop by."

Madeline got off her bike and stepped in front of it. Lifting her hands up and she pulled off her helmet. Kitty immediately backed off. Madeline was five foot, ten inch frame. Standing on two inch knee high heels, she toward over the younger mutant. Her hair was straightened and cascaded down to her lower back. Her eyes were rimmed with heavey eyeliner and she had on purple eye shadow. Her purple eyes stood out against her pale skin. It was easy why at first glance Rogue had taken two the young goth. She dressed completely in leather, a leather duster that stopped just above her knees and leather pants that hugged the curve of herlegs perfectly. Around her neck was a silverchain with a purple jewel hanging from it. "Dere ain' no reason for yah ta be scared Kitty. Ah ain' gonna yah." There was a smile on her face.

"Right, like sorry about that. I just forgot how much make-up you like wore. You know in high school." Madeline simply nodded at the younger mutant. She then turned to the others.

Prfessor Xavier was the first to speak as Madeline climbed to the top of the stairs, "Good morning Madeline, it is nice of you to join us today." He extended his hand to her which she politely shook. "I believe you know most of my students from school."

"More by sight, rather den actual contact with dem. Although me and Scott have exchanged words." Scott frowned at this. His arguments with the other mutant were legend at school. Considering Scott rarely lost his temper. Especially in public with a person her hardly knew. Although Madeline never raised her voice. Instead her voice got softer and the softer, the softer it got and the more pronounced her accent became the angrier she was. Pushing her too far was a dangerous thing.

"Yes well, allow me to introduce you to some of our other members. This Ororo Munroe also known as Storm." Madeline shook her hand. "This is Logan also known as Wolverine: she shook his hand as well. I'd introduce you to Dr. McCoy but he a little tied up in the lab at the moment. FInall this is St. John Allerdyce."

Madeline shook his hand and said, "So yah de pyromaniac Wanda' been datin."

"Yep that's me. You can call me John" He had a huge grin on his face as he said this. Madeline had heard stories about him, she wasn't to sure how meeting him was going to go but if Wanda could stand him enough to date him, there had to be something ther and she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Now," said Xavier, "Since the introductions are complete may asked why you joined here this morning?"

"Rogue didn' tell yah whyAh would be here?" She glanged at Rogue. She didn't everyone to know about her relationship with remy until they had sorted thing out but she had hope the he and Rogue would at least explain things to Xavier so it wouldn't completely awkward.

"She mentioned something about mixed up stories and participation ina danger room session, but that was all." At the mention of the danger room Madeline heard a grunt come from Logans direction.

"Yes, well meh and Remy have mixed views on why Ah am no a member of de Guild and we need to straighten tings out." Xavier just nodded at her answer. He noticed that as Madeline had spoken she shot a glare towards Remy. He could tell that whatever type of relationship they had it had not ended well and the fact that it was through the infamous Thieves Guild did not sit well with him.

"Yes I'm sure you'll want to discuss that in private, but first would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Ah'd be delighted ta join yah. Tank yah very much." She was about to walk in when she remebered something. "Exscuse meh but what about mah bike."

"I'll park it in the garage for yah," Logan said. He eyed the bike. It was shiny, sleek and all black, for the chrome that was on any bike. The bars were strait and low. It was a Kowasaki race bike built for speed. Nothing like the Harley's he and Remy both drove, which where belt more for cruising then racing. By looking at the bike and at the girl most people would assume trouble and might have kept her away from the students but Logan could tell she might race this bike and she was definatly a theif like Lebeau, she was only trouble to herself. She wasn't lookin to drag anybody in who wasn't already headed for it, and that Rogue was completely safe when it came to this girl.

"Thanks," was her response as she tossed him the kids and followed the others into the mansion.

They lead her down the hall and into the dinning room. The food was already laid out on the chairs. To her surprise the student rushed the tables. Many of them fight over seat, even a few boys snatching them from under girls. To say she was slightly disgusted with there lack of manners was an understatement but she was pleased to see that some where not completely uncivilized with there table etiquette. She saw Remy walk over to the table and pull a chair out for Rogue. Logan having walked in only a minute ago did the same for Ororo. As Madeline approached the table she Remy nod to John. Who came up next to herr and pulled the chair for her to sit. "Tank yah John."

"No problem mate." She smiled at him. Well he was nice enough and seemed like the type that could make almost anyone laugh. He was perfect for Wanda.

Breakfast had started off well, although it was rather loud. It kind of reminded Madeline of meals back in New Orleans before she had left the guild. Although back then the people at the table had enough sense to swallow before they talked. Madeline sat with betweent Scott and John. Near the head of the table, with Jean on the other side of Scott, with Ororo next to her and Then Logan, finally Xavier sat at the head of the table. Rogue and Remy sat acrosss from her.

Further towards the end of the table, where the new recruits sat Madeline saw Roberto whisper something to Bobby. Thinking nothing of it she turned her attention to the conversation around her. Before she could figure out what was being said she sensed something coming toward there end of the table. Extending her hand she caught a biscut just before it hit Scott square in the face. Before anyone could say anything she spoke, "You know Roberto, back in N'Awlins whenever a child misbehaved at de table dey would be dismissed.Ah realize dis is not my home, but you should try and use proper etiquette at de table. Especially with guest present." With that said she placed the role on the table and continued to eat. Everyone just stared in shock for a minute before going back to what they where doing.

After everyone was done with there food that sat for a few minutes until Logan stood and announced "Younger student free time. Everyone elsego get ready. I expect to see you in the war room in twenty minutes. You have a danger room session." The students rushed off to get ready, Logan turned to Madeline. "I heard you wanted to take part in the session," Madeline nodded. "You sure you up to it kid?" Madeline just nodded again. "Then go with Rogue she get you something you can during the session.

Madeline turned to find Rogue standing in the door way, she followeed the other girl to the room she shared with Kitty. "Ah can't believe there is someone who actually want to take part in the danger room," Rogue said as they entered the bedroom.

"Yeah," said Kitty from her side of the room. "You must have like lost you mind or somethng. I hope your like totally sure you want to do this. Logans not going to be easy on you because your new at this. In fact I bet he's totally harder on you because your actually cocky enought to like think you can handle it."

"Ah got one question for yah petit?" Madeline said to the valley girl.

"Like, what?"

"Could Remy handle it his first time?"

"Totally"

"Den so can I. Believe mehAh can handle it. Besides Ah need de workout." Then she turned to Rogue. "So Rogue what can you do for meh a farr as clothes?"

"How well can you move in that leather?" Rogue asked.

"I got full range of motion. In fact dis is what i usually where on my," she looked at Kitty who at the moment looked at distacted and then continued, "missions."

"Fine what yah got on under that jacket." Madeline removed herduster to show she had a Metallica t-shirt under. "Well I wouldn't wear that yah don't want to mess it up." Rogue walked over to her dresser and shuffled through her things. "Here put this on," she tossed her a black tank top.

As Rogue turned away Madeline pulled of her shit. She wore a sports braw underneath. As she was about to pull on the other shirt Kitty rushed towards her eyes wide and said, "Like when do you get that thing?" Rogue turned to see what Kitty had been talking about. Her eyes went wide when she saw what the valley girl was pointing at. Starting just under Madeline's right breat was the head of a purple dragon with green eyes. The body wrapped around the girl's stomach twice and went into the pants she wore. Rgoue guessed that the tale ended somewhere on her hip.

"MadelineAh had no idea yah had that. Has it really been that long sinceAh last seen yah?"

"Non, Ah've hidin it from yah for de last two years. A got it before I met yah. When I was fifteen, shortly after I returned from Asia."

"Why would you like ever get a tatoo that like big? Especially when your like fifteen," asked Kitty.

"For reasons Ah don' really feel like discussin righ now petit." That said she put on the shirt, then her jacket and zipped it up. She took the necklace from around her neck and turned to Rogue, "You got any where safe Ah can keep dis?" Rogue took the necklace and put it in herr jewelry box. No dared to go near it. Last time some did Rogue had found out and they had had ended up with a black, swolen lip and the promise that if they did it again theyed be waking upin the Med Lab. She walked back over to Madeline with a hair tie in her hand. She took it and quickly put her hair back in pony tail.

The three girl walked down the hall to elevator that would take them to the lower levels. They walked into the war room where they waited for the last of the student s to arrive. She satt observing the others./ The uniforms the X-men wore were made of a strong spandex, that could not be easily ripped through. How Rogue could stand wareing it was beyond her. Madeline wore form fitting clothes but not spandex, that was a line she would never cross.

When the last person was seated Logan began to speak, "Alright since we have new person joining us today I thought I'd go a little easier on all of you. You will be divided into two team. Where playing capture the flag. The teams will start on the opposite sides of the room. You must work your way across the room getting past the lasers, giant balls and whatever else the simulation decides to through you way. Not to mention each other. When a team member manages to take the flag of the opposing team, you and the rest of your team must make it back to your side of the field. Winner get's the day off tomorrow, losers pull double duty and be here at five in the morning. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, her are teams."

Madeline stood on her side of the danger room. On her team was exactly the last people she wanted to be paired with. Scott, Jean, and Kitty. On the other side of the field stood Rogue, Remy, John and Kurt. Since kirt had the advantage on with teleporting, itr had been decide that he would only be allowed to part towards the flag when he was in the last five feet. He could port away from any danger, but towards the other teams flag. Madeline had been hoping to at least get Rogue on her team but she had no such luck. Istead she was with little Miss. Perfect and Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. 'Yah' she said sarcastickly in her head.

She turned towards Scott as he began to talk. "Alright, this shouldn't be to hard. As long as we keepNightcrawler far enough away he won't be able to port for the flag. If he can't get close enough they're bound to send in Gambit so he's the one we really have to wory about. In hand-to- hand non of us have been able to take." Madelines eyes flashed when she heard this. Scott had just made an assumption about her and it was wrong.

She clear her throught to get the leaders attention, "Well, Cyclops maybe yah haven' been able to beet de Gambit, but your wrong to say non of us have. Dere is no need to worry bout Gambit, Ah'll deal wit him."

"Are you sure Spades?" asked Jean skeptically. She knew nothing about this girl's fighting abilitie or her powers. Jean doubted that Madeline could take on Remy by her self. Beside they had a past, one that didn't seem to happy and anger sometimes clouded judgement. For a second Jean's mind wandered. What kind of realationship had these two had that even both there names had two do with card and Gambling. Jean had been quite surprised that Madeline had indead had a code name and that it kind of match Gamits, after all Spades where one the suites in a deck of cards.

"Yes, petit Ah'm sure. Gambit will be no trouble ta Shadowcat, while she tries ta get across." Jean still wasn't sure but she question the girl no further. If there was one thing she had about the girl from Rogue was that she never started something she couldn't finish. So she just nodded.

Suddenly the room got very dark. When the light came back on the space between the two team was filled with revolving lasers guns mounted from the ceiling and other censors and weapon. Madeline smirked this would not be easy but that was exactly what she hoping for. She needed a challenge after all she was her brother's sister after all. Over the speaker came computerized feamle voice, "Begin in five...four...three...two...one." By the time the voice got to one Madeline had launched herself onto the field.

The second she past the line of scrimmage a lase turned towards her. Her hands were clenched in fist as it shot a red beem straight at her. She easily rolled out of the popping back onto her feet. Opening her hands a gowing orb rested in each. Scott looked over two the girl and noticed them. He noticed that they bared a stiking resmblence to items Remy charged just before they blew up. He knew what was coming next. Madeline threw the orbs at the laser, it blew up on contact. Sending debris flaying everywhere. She ran foward while avoiding every shot that came here, and blowing up a few more things while she was at.

Her eyes scanned the room around her. She spotted Kitty as she fazed through a giant metallic ball. It headed towards Scott who shot it with the optic blast from his eyes. Kitty went forward but was stopped short when she saw Gambit directly infront of her charging cards. It's was Madelines turn to interfere. She quickly picked her way across the room and stopped in front of the younger mutant. "Why don't yah leave de Kitty cat alone and take on someone your size?"

"Ah would chere but dere don' seem to be anyone here who is," he answered with the smirk that had crossed his sisters face earlier.

"Well, den it looks like Ah'm gonna have ta fill in, don' it?"

"Ah guess so." During there exchange of words Kitty had snuck off and was now moving her way down the field. Remy reached into one of the many pockets of his trech coat. Pulling out a metal poll about o foot long, it immediatly extended to five foot bo staff. He spun it around at ssuck a spead it seemed only a gleaming blur.

Madeline had anticipated this and as he reached into his pockets her duster had opened and he saw for th first time a thick leather belt with a purplr belt buckle the shape of a spade sat perfectly on the girls round hips. Attached to the beltwhere two metal object about six inches long each. She pulled them out and they insatantly extended so that they where three feet poles. She spun them in her hands with as much spead as Remy had his bow staff.

From the control room Logan watched the session. He set two cameras to focus on Remy and Madeline. He had a feeling the girl was going to go after the former Acolyte. She had a score to settle with him he sense it the second she walked up those stairs to the mansion. He had been impressed at how she had taken out the obsticle that had been her way and even more impressed when she had pulled out her weapons. Logan knew few people with reflects and moves as quick as Remy but this girl could certainly keep up.

Back down on the floor Madeline had let an identical smirk to the one Remy wore spread across her face. They circle each other, sizing up their opponent. Remy had actually been surprised at the speed his sister had produced her weapons, she had not been able to that six years ago. It was Remy who made the first move. Stepping forward her swung his bow staff at her. Madeline blocked it with the pole in her right hand, and swung with the one in her left. Remy ducked under the attack and took a step back. Madeline knew he had a bit of an advantage with his bo staff. He had been training with it since they were children and had the advantage of reach, but Madeline hada fewsurprise for her big brother.

Remy swung low at her feet. Madekine easily jumped the staff and rolled away from her brother. Coming up in a crouched position, she sent for orbs towards him. making contact with the ground at his feet the exploded. Anticipating the attack, he leapt from the previous spott, flipping her landed lightle on his feet. Playing card appeared in his seemingly out of no where. He charged them and sent them flying at the other mutant. Madeline did not move. Instead her hand sho up infront of her. The card landed infront of her and exploded. For a second a look of worrie crossed Remy's face he had expected her to move. But then the smoke cleared and he saw her in the same crouched position as perfore. A look of complete calm was on her face. What surprised Rmey most was the blue tinted force field that surround her. Madeline stood, as she dropped her hand to her side the force field around her disappeared.

Then she moved in connecting the two pole she carried she had created a bo staff of her own. They fought tirelessly against each other until swinging at the same time they knocked the staves from each others hands. So they moved in closer fighting hand-to-hand. Madeline punched, Remy blocked it. Remy punched, Madeline blocked it. Punch, block, kick, block, upcut, blocked, right hoo, graze. So it went on until sent a kick toward Remy, he caught her foot. Swinging her other leg, she turned her foot forcing Remy to let go. Backing up she unleashed she unleashed bombe after bomb at him until the smoke around his was so thick his red on black eyes could not see through it. But this exactly what madelines eyes where made, for she could see him perfectly. While he was blinded she jumped up sending a flying round house kick, connecting with his jaw. Remy hit the ground completely stunned.

Just then Kitty ran passed the other teams flag in hand. Madeline looked to Remy and said, "Dat evens de score, Gambit. Hopefully when we get everything sorted out, we can put de whole ting behind us." She took of after Kitty soon joined by Scott and Jean they passed back over the line of scrimmage, completing the mission. Gambit got up slowly and rubbed his chin, having been to stunned he couldn't go after Madeline. This had been the first time the girl had gotten the better of him and although he was slightly embarrassed by it, he couldn't help but be proud of his little sister.

Another chapter done. Sorry for taking so long in getting it up, I've been kind of busy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Nest chapter Rmey and Madeline get there stories straightened out and Madeline gets introduced to the gorgous Russian known as Peter. See yah then

Bye


	4. Explanations and Cute Russians

Alright I'm back again with another chapter. Sorry if it's taken awhile, I've been rather busy. So lets start off with the ususal. I don't anything of X-men or the songs used, or the bands mentioned. I do however own the character of Madeline and all the workers at the restaurant. If anyone wishes to use any of them feel free, but just run it by me first, please.

Here's a little of what's happened in case you don't remember: Remy has found out that Rouge's best friend is his younger sister Madeline, who he hasn't seen in six years. Madeline's pissed and Remy's not quite sure why. They just finish a danger room session where Madeline has successfully kick Remy's ass. Now on with the story.

By the way Peter and Kurt won't have accents because while the southern accents are no problem, my skills at writing a Russian or German accent are virtually non existance. So just imagine they have them.

Chapter 3: Explanations and Cute Russians

To say Remy had been surprised at his sister's skills would be an understatement. As he went to stand from the danger room floor, a hand was put out in front of him. "Man, that sister of yours has got some skills, mate," said Pyro as Remy to his offered hand.

"Yes, mon ami she has. It seems Ah forget de fille ain' twelve years old any more." John shook his head at this. All you had two do was look at the girl and know she wasn't twelve. Although she was Remy's sister and he probably looked at the girl in a whole other way.

They walked back into the war room where they were to meet with Logan to go over the day's session. The last thing Remy wanted to here was how he screwed up. He sat down next to Rogue and cast a glance at Madeline who sat on his girlfriends other side. She was purposely staring at the wall. "Hey, chere," he said leaning towards Rouge, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "How you feelin after dat workout?"

"Like I have ta pull double duty in tha danger room."

"Sorry bout dat petit," he said leaning in and kissing on the cheek.

Rogue smiled and lightly pushed him away with her shoulder, "Not right now swamp rat." Just then Logan walked into the room and everyone went quite.

"Alright the session went pretty well, considering we had someone knew with us. Nightcrawler you got pretty far up the field until you light Scott hold you back. Plus you could have tried taking out more of the defensive systems to make your trip up the field much easier. Well work on that next time.Cyclops nice job on getting your team to work well together. You kept you two biggest threats busy as far as who could get across the field easiest and manage to get Shaowcat the space she needed to get across.

"Rogue you did well in getting past the defenses until you came up against Jean. Still you held you with her keeping her from being able to get to close to Shadowcat to be assistance. Jean you also did well taking out the defensive systems and keeping up with Rouge. Although you need to work on hand-to-hand a little more and not relie on you powers so much. There may be a time when you won't be able to use them and your have to use you regular fightings skills.

"FinallGambit and Spades, you two were the quickest at getting past and taking out anything in your way. Good job. I'm impressed with both of you.Spades is inhance speed and agility part of your mutation?"

"Yes, but it come wit years of trainin, as well. Ah was only four when Ah started." Logan nodded at this.

"How where you able to get Gumbo in the end."

'Great,' Remy thought as Logan asked the question, 'exactly what I didn't want to talk about.'

"Dat's simple Ah know what Gambit's weakness as far was his eyes go. Gambits red eyes' allow him two see in de dark better den anyone wit normal eyes. As long as dere ain' nothing obsructing his view. Which means while he can see in de dark and a light haze, he can' see trought thick smokes or fogs. Ah on de other hand can. Part of my eyes mutation is dat Ah see throught tings like smoke screen, and thich frog, and with out my eyes becomin irritated.

"So knowin Ah had de advantage when it came to dat. Ah simply blew up enough bombs to obstruct his view and struck. Takin him by surprise and stunning him long enough ta get bach to where the team started."

The other besides Rogue looked at the girl in surprise. They had never met such a young mutant who had been able to control and understand how their powers worked. Not only that but she spoke like she knew how combat seemed to work. The only other person besides Logan who knew so much about exploiting others weaknesses in battle was Remy. Now there curiosity had really begun to peak and they all wanted to know what of relationship these two people shared. Especially since knew Rem'y weakness to begin with.

After the meeting Rogue and Madeline made there way up to Rogue's room. They had asked Remy to meet them there in twenty minutes. Enough time for them to change and Madeline to prepare for the talk there where about to have. She was ready for the truth and to know why her older brother, the one person she trustd more then anything had abandoned her. Removed her trench coat and changed back into Metallica shirt. She got her necklace back from Rogue's jewerly box and but it on. She kept her hair in the pony tail.

As Maddeline was retouching her make-up she glanced at the clock. The danger room session and debriefing had taken an hour and forty-five minutes. It was now ten fort-five. If the conversation took as long as she expected it to, she was not going to make it back to the restaurant in time. She grabbed her cell-phone from one of the many pockets in her trench cot and called. It rang four times before someone answered. "Hello, you have reach Southern Hospitality: Restaurant and Dancing. This is Savannah speakin how may Ah help yah."

"Are you really usin dat greetin on de phone. Yah sound like a robot ain' anyone gonna believe dat was reall southern hospitality," Madeline said to Savannah.

"Well wjat would you have me say."

"Anytin but dat. Now let meh talk to Mam or Pap."

"Fine one of them will be with yah in a moment,"Savannah then put the phone on hol and went to find one of tthe owners.

" 'Ello," came a female voice over the phone.

"Mam, it' Mads, I can' make it in for the lunch shift today. Ah've been a little sidetracked and well me and Remy are bout ta sit talk. It' probably gonna take us awhile so tought Ah'd call and let yah know," she told the other woman.

"That's alright Mads, Ah understand how important this is ta yah. You have that talk and take as much time as yah nee. Just as long as you back in time for tonight."

"Of course Mam. Ah'll be dere no prblem. Alright den see yah tonight. Bye." As Madelien hung up the phone she looked up to Remy and Rogue walk into the room. She went and sat on chair by Rogue's desk while the couple sat on de bed.

"So, Madeline, where do yah want ta start dis off."

"Ah'll start. Ah'll tell yah why I left and yah cane tell me yah side of dis ting. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Fine wit me," he said shortly. So she told him everything. How she had waited two weeks for his return. The heart wrenching pain she felt when Jean-Luc had come to her and told that he was dead. The sadness and pain of being thrown out of the only family she had ever know. She talked of the coversation she had with Henri about her leaving and the good-byes that were said the next day. She told him about going to the hotel and realizing she had left the necklace he gave her back at the mansion and her plan to break in and take. She told him about coming back and discovering it had all been a lie and that he wasn't really gone. She went over the relief that filled her upon seeing him, that had quickly changed to anger and a sence of betrayal. She went over every detail of trashing the room and making her escape. FInally how when she got back to the room there was nothing, but pain and then emptiness. Which had been yet to be filled until she fled to Kentucky where she Mam and Pap. Then of cousre how even though they and Rogue had filled ina big piece of her. How she still felt partially empty with him and the rest of the LeBeau family.

When she was done Remy finally spoke. "So it was yah who trashed de room? Figures you would be de only one brave enough to break into de house of de Thieve's Guild." Madeline simply nodded. She was looking down at the floor, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why?" she heard Rogue say. Madeline lifted her head to look at the other southern girl.

"What?" she said as though she hadn't heard Rogue.

"Ah asked yah, why. Why did yah just run off like that, instead of confrontin the family."

"Cause Ah wasn' tinkin straight. I was pissed as hell and hurtin like de devil. Ah just saw red. Ah don' know why Ah did half ta ting Ah did back den but Ah did'em. Can' change it now, can Ah?"

"Guess not," Rogue shrugged. She looked over at Remy he seemed to have a far off look on his face. She smiled elbowed him hard in the stomach, abrubtly bringing him back to reality.

"What was dat for chere?" he asked an innocent smile plastered acroos his face.

"That was ta bring yah back from where ever you was at."

"Sorry bout dat. I was tinkin. I can't believe you went all does years tinkin Ah would hurt yah dat ma plus jeune soeur. Ah can' believe Ah believed dem, all dose years."

"Remy what did dey tell yah. What excuse did dey give yah for meh bein gone?" Madeline asked. She was desperate to know what kind of lie they had told her oder brother. Remy looked at Madeline and sighed. Then he bean his story.

_flashback_

Remy had been out on a mission for two weeks, after getting constant phone call from Jean-Luc delaying him. Every time the boy talked to his father, he asked how his younger sister was doing. It was always the same answer, she was fine but couldn't talk at the moment for various reasons. It felt odd to Remy that his sister had not demanded to speak to him when he called. In fat he thought his sister would be the first one to the phone incase it was him. They had never been apart this long in there intire lives.

Finally pulling up infront of the large mansion, Remy Lebeau was happy to be home. As all the people came out to welcome them home, he noticed one face missing. After inquiring about MAdeine he hab been informed that the girl had just been sent home on her first solo mission. Remy was slightly disappointed because he hadn't gottne to see her off or wish her luck. He could only pray that she would be alright.

That night as he and the family sat at the dinner table eating they heard a noise from above. The laughter quickly stopped at what sounded like shattering glass. They made there way up stares. As they got to the top of the staircase, Remy could tell the noise cam from Madeline's room. He rushed over and throught the door open. "What de hell?" he whispered at the sight that met him. The others quickly followed behind him.

Remy walked further into the room. We could not believe what he sdaw. The room was completly trashed. The bed was slashed and torn aprt, all of Madeline dresses and ball gowns also torn apart, her clothes thrown everywhere. Her jewelry box which had been full when he had gooten home earlier was empty and anything of value was taken, as well as the weapons that adorned the walls. In there place make-up was crushed and smear on the walls and in the carpet. Put what was the most strange of all was tthat whoever had done it had decided to through every picture directly across from where it originally stood. Glass from the frames was shattered everywhere. "Nous avons été punis," he hear Tante Mattie mutter from behind but he was to distracted to comment, on her whispered statement.

"Pere," he said turning to his father. "Who would have done dis? Who would have been brave enought ta break into de house of de Thieve's Guild?"

Of course Jean-Luc knew the answer to these questions. It was simple Madeline, but he wasn't about to tell his youngest son that. Especially when he believed his younger sister was on a mission. He simply answered "Ah don' know son, but we find out. Hopefully dis has nothing personal ta do wit your sister." That statement immediatly worried the boy but he showed no sign of it.

After a few days of waiting Jean-Luc came to Remy woth an envelope in his hands. "Dis arrived today for you. It' from Maeline." Jean-Luc handed the letter to his son and walked out of the room. Remy ripped open the envelope and quickly opened the letter. What he read tore his heart in two.

_My Dearest Brother Remy,_

_I am writing to tell you I will not be returning to New Orleans. I have taken what I was sent to retrieve on this mission and kept it for my own. I plan on going out on my own, since I know that I am good enough. Using the contacts that I have made throught the guild I hope to become just as successful._

_I hope I have not caused you to much pain with letter and I wish that I could tell you this in person, but then I would have to face the others and give back what I have earned. I know that you live the family very much and would have never agreed with my desicion. Tell Henri and Mercy that I am very sorry that I can not make it to the wedding and that I love them and the rest of the family very much, but I have come to realize I have no place there._

_Be safe my dear and good luck on all your future endeavors. With all the love a girl can have for herbrother I say good bye._

_Love Your Sister,_

_Madeline LeBeau_

Remy could hardly belive what he had read. He sister, his little sister, who he had sworn to protect, had run away. She had left him and the rest of the family, for what believed, was nothing. Of course she had a place amongst them, she always had. And now she was leaving to start out on her own and she couldn't even tell him to his face. As he read the letter again he did something he hadn't done in a long time, he cried. Once the tears had stopped, it seemed that the sadness was gone and was replaced by anger. "How could she do dis ta me?" Remy whispered to himself. "How could she just take off like dat and not even consider how Ah would feel?"

For years Remy let that feeling of betrayal and resentment sit within him. Until he arrived in Bayville, New York and met the X-men. He fianlly was able let go and forgive his petite soeur.

_end flashback_

Madeline sat there completely silent. That had not been what she expected, and the hurt in her brother's voice made her recently healed heart break again. Had she known that not stepping up and running away from them like she did would hurt him that much, she never would have done it. She looked at Remy and her back at her. Both were glad to see the affection in the other's eyes and the love they thought long come back. Madeline stood and went to her brother as he did the same coming to her. She hugged him with everything she was worth, as he hugged her back.

"Ah can' believe dat dey did dat to yah. Dis whole time Ah blamed you and hated you for betrayin me. Ah was wrong. Although Ah can' believe that yah believed Ah would ever run away and leave yah behind."

"Well, Ah can' believedat you ever thought Ah would turn my back on you like dat. Your my petit soeur and Ah would never."

"Ah know that, Ah just forgot for a little while." After saying this she turned to Rogue and sad, "Tanks Rogue. Ah never would have found him again if it hadn' been for yah." She went over and hugged the other goth.

"Oh, like how cute is this. Your like one big happy family again." The three southerners turned to see non other then the valley girl known as Kitty standing there holding the door open, with a camera and big grin on he face. "LIke Rogue, I can't wait to like show everyone what a total softy you and Madeline are. They'll love to see the picture of her and Remy. Plus wait till everyone finds out **REMY HAS A SISTER!**" she yelled this last part out as she ran Remy and Rogue right on her heels. Madeline just laughed at the younger mutant. If Remy had wanted to keep the relationship a secret, there cover was blown. Although Madeline couldn't help but wonder how much of the story she had hear, and how much of Remy's past they already knew about.

As Remy and Rogue went to chase Kitty, Madeline made her way down stairs toward the kitchen. It was nearly one thirty and after the danger room session and the talk with Remy she was rather hungry and the professor had told her she could treat this place like home. As she pushed the door open and walked in, she bumped into something rather large. She lost her footing and landed right onher ass. Looking up she noticed she hadn't walked into something but someone. A rather large someone.

Now normally Madeline would have gotten herself up rather quickly and either the person the cold shoulder or tell them off. But the second she looked up and caught his eyes she couldn't. He had the bluestt eyes she had ever seen, besides Wanda of course. His hair was pitch black and he very strong lookin features. "Excuse meh.Ah wasn' lookin where Ah was goin."

"It is fine. I apologize for knocking you down. I am afriad I was watching where I was going," the handsome young man said offering her his hand. Madeline took it and he easily pulled her up and set her right.

"Dat' alright, really." As she stood there she the man infront of her up and down. He was at least six foot six, a whole eight inchd taller then her. Her wore a black shirt that hadGreen Day on the front in white letters. Madeline had to smirk at this, considering she was a fan herself. He wore a pare of blue jeans that fit perfetly. On top of the good looks and nice body, he had a Russian accent. Needless to say she was already crushing. "Ah'm Madeline, also known as Spades but you can call me Mads, if you like." She didn't know why but she was already letting complete stranger call her by the nick-name only her friends and family called her.

"I am Piotr Resputan(sorry if misspelled), but you may call my Peter. Everyone else does." At this he extended his and she took. Then he did something she didn't expect. Taking a tip straight from the Remy LeBeau handbook he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Just then the Kitchen door swung open. Peter quickly grabbed Madeline and pulled her close to him, saving her from being knocked down and run over, as a large group of students stampeeded through the room. He held her close even as the students had left the room. "Sorry, again," he said making no move to release her from his grasp. For what seemed like hours but was only about a minute the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Like what's going on here,"at the sound of Kitty's voice they both turned there heads to look at her. Her eyes where wide as she stared at the pair. Shortly following Kitty's shout Remy and Rogue walked in. Realizing that he still held Madeline against him he quickly let go and she stepped away.

"Madeline you been her about for hours and yah already found yourself a boyfriend," Remy said with a smirk.

"It's not like dat at all," she responded. "We're not all like Remy LeBeau." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well den, what was it like?" he asked raising an eyebrowaat her.

"Well, comrade," Peter spoke. "I was just helping her up and then the younger students rushed in. I was just keeping her from being caught up in the rush."

"Yah," said Kitty, "that's way you wer holding her like really close. Even after the other students where like totally gone." She had a huge smile on her face. She loved to play matchmaker and this would be a great opportunity.

Rogue just smirked. In the two years since she had known the girl Madeline had never had a boyfriend or even expressed intrest in a boy. Now that things were good with Remy, she could finally start a relationship with someone.

After a couple minutes of akward silence Rogue made her way further into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator and opened it. "Ya'll came in here for a reason right?" Madeline nodded and over to her. Silence broken the group of five pulled out what they needed for sandwitches and the rest of there lunch. They all talked and a good time was had by all.

"Ah have ta go," said Madeline lookin done at her watch. It was near four o' clock. "Ah have ta get ta de mall, and pick up some stuff. Den Ah have ta get ready for tonight."

"Alright den we see yah soon, non?" Remy asked.

"Why don't ya'll come down ta de restaaurant for dinner. Bring de other students. Ah'll have dem reserve a table for bout twenty."

"That would be great," said Rgoue. Kity nodded in agreement. Madeline looked towards Peter, he nodded as well.

"Den Ah'll see yah tonight." With that Remy lead her to the garage and she left on her motorcycle. Remy had a smirk on his face. He finally had his sister back.

So thats it I'll get my next chapter up soon. Nothing really important really. The X-men go out for a little fun. Trouble at the restaurant, surprisingly not the X-mens fault and a date is set.


	5. A Night Out and A Couple of Drunks

So her it is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy it. Again I own nothing of the X-men or the music. I just like to write that's all. So here it is.

Chapter 4: A Night Out and A Couple of Drunks

Savannah could not believe it. Twenty, twenty mutants were on their way to the restaurant. Not just mutants but teenage mutants and from what Mads had told her twenty loud, energetic mutants. Who, for some reason couldn't keep from using their powers? Now Savannah had no problems with mutants. One of her closest friends was one and mutants often came to the restaurant knowing it was a safe haven for them, but twenty loud, energetic teenage mutants. She was glad she would not be their waitress.

Right now the restaurant was closed preparing to open at seven thirty. On the weekend they close from six two seven thirty allowing to rehearse. They of course wouldn't start playing until and where just know getting off stage to get ready for later. Judging from the way they had been practicing they would do great.

It was seven thirty and Savannah had just removed the closed sign when she saw the group approach. She could tell it was them because they were being by Rogue who currently had her boyfriend's arms wrapped her waist. She was laughing and talking animatedly with a petit girl in pink, while Remy kept planting kisses on Rogue's cheek and neck. Until, Rogue playfully pushed him away. At which point he pouted at her. Savannah could help but laugh at sight.

"Hey, Savannah," said Rogue as the large group entered. "Ah bet your glad you not a waitress right now?"

"Yah right about that one," Savannah responded. "Follow me. We set up a place right next to the dance. That's Delilah's section. We figured she the only one could handle it, beside Madeline, but she doesn't waitress on weekend. Well at night anyway." This remark surprised some of the students. They knew Madeline sang here, Rogue had told them so but they hadn't expected her to be a waitress.

"Wow this place is like really great, but where are like all the people?" asked Kitty.

"Yah must be Kitty," said Savannah as she heard the girl's valley speech. Kitty nodded. "Well, we just reopened. We're always closes for an hour and a half on the weekends. Gives the band time to rehearse. It started getting crowded around eight, when the band starts playing."

"Crowded?" said a boy who appeared to be only around twelve. Savannah looked at the young boy and walked over to him.

"What's yah name?" she asked him.

"Jamie," her responded.

"Well Jamie, yah don't have ta worry. All the workers know about you guys. Yah perfectly safe here. In fact this is considered one of the safest place for a mutant ta go for a little fun. Most the customers know that we get quite a few in here every night. It's common knowledge and if they don't like it they can leave. Alright?" Jamie nodded and smiled. Savannah smiled back at him and the other students relaxed quite a bit hearing this.

They all sat and Delilah came to get their orders. They had been surprise to find out that Delilah was also a mutant. It happened when she was bringing them drinks. She was caring the tray when she slipped. Amazingly she never hit the floor, nor did the drinks. Quickly manipulating the gravity around her she basically floated there, she quickly righted herself. The drinks as well floated where they where, the absence of gravity keeping them from hitting the floor or spilling. The students were quite impressed.

It was nearly eight and there were plenty of people coming in. The band made there way to the stage and the people let out a cheer, including the X-men. The only one in the group who didn't was Peter. Considering her was rather shy and quite to begin with, but his eyes lit up at the sight of Madeline.

Her hair was now in curls and she had cowboy hat sitting on top of her head. She had on as much make-up as before but was not clad in leather. She wore a flannel shirt that was tied to hold it closed over a black tank top. Her denim boot cut jeans were held up with a belt that had a large belt buckle on it. She also had on a pair of cowboy boots. She looked great, as the house lights went down and the stage and dance floor lights went on.

"How's everyone doin tonight?" she asked the people. A cheer was the response she got. "Well, den let's get dis show on de road." With that the music started and she began to sing the words to Gretchen Wilson's "Hear for the Party."

Immediately the dance floor filled up quickly filled with people. Including many of the X-men. Still sitting at the table were Peter, Remy, Rogue, John and Jamie. Just John was thinking he would like to dance with someone his, gothic girlfriend walked through the door. He saw say a few words to Savannah. The hostess pointed in their direction and Wanda's gaze followed her finger, spotting the X-men she nodded to Savannah and smiled. This surprised John because Wanda rarely smiled at anyone. He had to wonder at what kind of life the three girls had before he and Remy came into the picture.

Before Wanda could make it to the table though John got up, grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Rogue saw this and smiled. She looked over and Jamie and saw the poor boy all alone. Looking around she saw a family of regulars. Then bee going to the restaurant for years and she knew them pretty well. Excusing hers elf she walked over to them. "Hey yah'll," she said in greeting.

"Hey Rogue," said the man at the table, Mr. Gonzales. "We notice your not wearing any gloves. Does that mean, what we think it means?" Rogue nodded with a big smile on he face.

"Congratulations Rogue," said Mrs. Gonzales. "So the man you're with he's your boyfriend." Rogue nodded again. "That's great. You two look cute together."

"Thanks, Ah was hopin Ah could ask Lena for a favor?" She turned to the young girl at the table. Lisa was twelve like Jamie and very out going. Rogue had noticed the way she was looking at the dance floor. Often parents would go out there with their kids, or some of the younger customers would go to dance floor, find someone their own age and dance with them. It was always very innocent and the older patrons would make room for them.

"What is it Rogue?" the young girl asked.

"Yah see my friend over there at the table," the whole family turned to look at whom she spoke of. They immediately spotted the young boy. "His name's Jamie. He doesn't have to many friends his age, livin at the institute. Ah was wonderin if yah'd be willin ta dance with him. If it alright with yah parents of cousre?" Rogue added looking over at the Gonzales parent. They nodded at her.

"Sure, I'll dance with him." She took Rogue's hand and the two walked over together.

"Jamie," said Rogue. The boy turned around to look at Rogue. He noticed the girl that stood next to her. "Jamie, this is Lena. Ah thought maybe you'd like ta dance with her for a little while." Jamie was very surprised at this. He had never really dance with a girl but he had talked to Remy before they came. The older mutant had given him a few pointers and a quick dancing lesson. Jamie glanced over Remy who smiled and nodded at the boy.

"I'd like that," he said standing and offering his hand to Lena. She smiled and they walked onto the dance floor together. They older couples on the floor moved over, to give them room. Some of the older looked over at Jamie with Lena and smiled.

"Alright," said Madeline as the music behind her softened, "We're gonna slow it down for a while." The music started playing behind her and then the voice of George behind her started.

"She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. George

She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget.

We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,

Until the night: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away her memory. Both

Life is short, but this time it was bigger,

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.

We found him with his face down in the pillow,

With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."

And when we buried him beneath the willow,

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. Madeline

For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.

She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.

Until the night: She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away his memory. Both

Life is short, but this time it was bigger,

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.

We found her with her face down in the pillow,

Clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow,

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la."

During the song Remy and Rogue had made there way out do the dance floor. Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck as her held her close arms around her waist. They swayed together with the music. They let the harmony of the two voices wash over them. It was as if they were the only ones there.

"Yah know yah lookin really good right now chere?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled at up at him.

"You know yah don't look half bad yahself, swamp rat." He just smirked at her comment. He turned to look her in the eyes. Red on black met green and they were both lost. Slowly their lips closer together until they met in a simple, innocent kiss. It seemed to convey everything that they felt.

Eventually the students went back to there seat. Jamie walked Lena back to her table and then returned to the X-men. "Jamie," said Kitty. "You looked like totally cute out there. I can't believe it. Like are little Jamie is growing up." She and some of the other girls giggled at this.

Madeline was up on stage and started singing the Dixie Chick's "Sin Wagon," when suddenly she hear glass shattering in the back where the bar was. Madeline immediately through her hands out signaling the band to stop. "Excuse meh one second, please," she said to the people dancing.

Madeline quickly jumped off the stage and cut across the dance floor. Catching Remy's and then Peter's eyes she motioned for them to flow her, which she quickly did. They came up behind her and they walked to the back room, where the noise of fight came from. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, when she saw who fighting. She turned to the two men that followed her. "Do yah mind?" She asked. They nodded.

Walking forward Remy grabbed one man and Peter the others. The two strong men easily pulled them apart. Peter pulling the guy off the floor with one hand and them setting them down. Before the two men could get at each other again Madeline stepped in middle arms stretched out. "Alright dat it. Ah'v warned yah two before. Ah want ya out dis instant. Now yah have tree choices. Yah can leave by yourself and not come back, yah can have dese two hommes take yah out and not come back or can have meh escort yah out and not come back."

The two men looked at each other and smirked. "We'd like to see you try it." Remy heard this and knew they had made the wrong decision. He and Peter would have just escorted them out, but Madeline would be rough on them.

"Peter hold dat one, while Ah deal wit dis home," in seconds the man who hand challenged her no longer had a smirk on his face. Before he knew it his legs were kicked out from under and her was pinned to the floor. His arms where twisted back and he was slammed down by knee in his back. "Next time Ah say ta leave, yah best do it quick," lifting him up by his arms that where still pinned to his back, she hauled him up, pushing him to the door. Savannah quickly opened the door and Madeline easily tossed him out.

Making her way back to the room she stared the other man down. "Now you can either go on yah own or yah could go de same way yah friend did." With that the man quickly left the bar.

She started walking back into the main room. "Stupid drunks, always causin trouble. Doses two are de worse. Dey better not let me catch dem in here again," she mumbled to herself.

"Yah alright Mads?" asked Remy.

"Yah just don' like when Ah have ta stop because of a couple of drunks," she said. "Tanks for de help back dere. We don't have many male employees and non of de other girls can handle dem unless dey have powers and we try to limit da use of dem when it's crowded like dis." She smiled at each of them, but her eyes stayed on Peter for awhile longer. He smiled shyly back at her. While they stood there, staring at each other Remy smirked and then cleared his through loudly enough to get their attention.

"Ah should get back on stage. Ah have a break in bout fifteen minutes." With that she walked back to the stage.

She looked out at the people in front of her. "Alright everyone, sorry bout de interruption. Now I have a treat for yah. My good friend is here tonight and she is bout to come up her and sing a duet with me. So come on up her Rogue." At that all the X-men turned to look at the young Goth. She was warring black boot cut jeans and a black tank top. One of the usual customers, that she knew well, had come up earlier and placed a cowboy hat on her head. She blushed intensely but stood up non-the less and made her way on stage.

The music started as Madeline handed her a microphone. Madeline started them off.

"I've known about you for a while now. Madeline  
When he leaves me he wears a smile now.  
As soon as he's away from me,  
In your arms is where he wants to be,

But you're the one he rushes home to, Rogue  
You're the one he gave his name to.  
I never see his face in the early morning light,  
You have his mornings, his daytimes,  
And sometimes I have his nights.

But does he love you? (does he love you?), Both  
Like he loves me? (like he loves me?)  
Does he think of you? (does he think of you?),  
When he's holding me?  
And does he whisper? (does he whisper?) of his fantasies?  
Does he love you? (does he love you?) like he's been lovin' me?

But when he's with me, Rogue  
He says he needs me.  
And that he wants me,  
That he believes in me.

And when I'm in his arms, Madeline  
Oh, he swears there's no one else.  
Is he deceiving me,  
Or am I deceiving myself?  
Am I deceiving myself?

But does he love you? (does he love you?), Both  
Like he loves me? (like he loves me?)  
Does he think of you? (does he think of you?),  
When he's holding me?  
And does he whisper? (does he whisper?) of his fantasies?  
Does he love you? (does he love you?) like he's been lovin' me?

Oh, I should not lose my temper, Madeline  
Oh, I should not be ashamed. Rogue  
'Cos I have everything to lose, Madeline  
And I, I have nothing to gain. Rogue

But does he love you? (does he love you?), Both  
Like he loves me? (like he loves me?)  
Does he think of you? (does he think of you?),  
When he's holding me?  
And does he whisper? (does he whisper?) of his fantasies?  
Does he love you? (does he love you?) like he's been lovin' me?

Oh, does he love you?"

There was a loud applause after they had finished singing. Everyone at the X-men table but Wanda sat there in complete shock. They had never heard rogue sing before, not like that anyway and Madeline. It was as though Rogues being up there up there pushed thing to a new level. She sang that song with more power, then any of the songs before that.

During her break Madeline hung out with the large group and while she didn't speak much she couldn't help but smile. Mostly she stayed close to Peter and they talked. "You and Rogue were wonderful up there. You have a beautiful voice," Madeline couldn't help but blush at this.

"Thank yah," she had a large smile on her face. Lookin down at her lap.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?" When he said this her head shot up and she looked at him. Madeline had not expected this.

She smiled at him. "Ah would be honored to go on a date wit yah." Kitty heard this and frowned slightly. Not that she wasn't happy for the two, but she had really wanted play match maker. Eventually she went back on stage.

The night went. Some of the younger recruits went home early taking Jamie. The older ones that stayed continued to have a good time and even thought Madeline insisted that they didn't they helped clean and put up the chairs. Then when everyone was gone Madeline locked up and went into sleep in her apartment above the restaurant.

She looked forward to spending tomorrow afternoon with Peter. She was the happiest she'd been in a long time. Her brother was back in her. She and her friends were closer then ever, and she had a date. Life was really good.

Thanks again for reading. Please review.

Next Chapter: Peter and Madeline go on a date. Plus a little visit from Sabortooth.


	6. First Date and Old Memories

Sorry it took so long for me to put this new chapter up. I've been really busy lately.

Thanks to my reviewers I really appreciate it.

In this chapter Madeline and Peter go on their first date and get a little surprise from one of Pete's former colleagues. Also for people who are big fans of Jean, you have been warned. Her bitchy side is about to come out.

Chapter 5: First Date and Old Memories

Madeline woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock going off. It was now six o' clock in the morning. She groaned at the sight of the time. She was not happy with the early wake-up but she got up anyway. She always hated the day after having to deal with drunks. Although the one yesturday hadn't been much of a problem and the othe was even easier to deal with after the first one.

She got up and went to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and then looked in the mirror. She looked horrible, she had fallen asleep straight away after coming up stairs at one in the morning. She hadn't removed her make-up which was know smeared around her eyes. She removed it, stripped off her close and then stepped into the hot shower. She showered quickly then dressed. Blow drying her hair she put it in a secure bun on top of her head.

She made her way down stirs by six thirty and unlocked the front doors as the other waitresses and cooks arrived. The cooks went straight to the kitchen to set up for the day, while the others pulled the chairs down from the tables and setting up, there stations. Their where twelve waitresses workin that morning considering that sunday mornings waas one of there busiest times. Finally eight o' clock came and Madeline went and flipped the closed sign over to open.

Within twenty minnute there was a large crowd of people. Madeline was all over the place along with the other girls trying to serve everyone. People where just lucky Madelie knew how to work on just a little sleep. She was just placing the food at a table when she noticed some new customers sit a table in her section. They had yet to notice her but she recognized them easily. Oror, Logan, Professor Xavier, Scott and Jean where now being seated. Making sure the people at the table she was at didn't need anything else, she made her way to the group of X-me.

Jean was the first to notice as madline walked towards their table. She smirked at the sight of the girl in an apron. She couldn't believe that Madeline, Ms. Queen of the Goths was a waitress. This was just priceless. "Hey Madeline, I didn't know you waitressed here," she said with a smug smile.

"Hey Jean, Hey everybody. Ya'll know what yah want ta drink or should Ah give yah a couple of minutes?" Madeline smiled at the group. not happy at all with the tone jean had used just now.

"Nah, we're ready,' said Logan. "I'll have a coffee." Madeline nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll have some tea," said Ororo, "and so will Charles." She added this small part smiling at the older man. Madline figured he had sent her message telepathically.

"Well have orange juice," Jean answered for both her and Scott.

"Anyting else?" Madeline asked looking pointedly at Scott. She could tell that Jean had not really given him a chance to answer on his own.

"I'll have a coffee, thanks," he answered. Madeline nodded and went back to the kitchen.

She filled two mugs with coffee as she left the machine to fill up the orange juices. Grabbing two plates she set a mug on each, filling them with hot water. Then she placed tea packs, packs of honey, and little bowls with lemon on each plate. She place the plates on a try along with the coffees, juices and some cream and went back out to the table. "Now, ya'll ready to order or should I come bacl later."

"Where ready," said the Professor. "I'll have the steak and eggs. With a side of fruit, instead of hashbrowns and wheat toast." Madeline scribbled this down quickly and looked to Ororo.

"I'll have the oatmeal, with a side of fruit and wheat toast." Madline nodded as she wrote it down.

"Okay Logan yah turn," she said turning to the man.

"I'll have the biscuit and grave, with hashbrown."

"Alright. Now dat comes wit either, two bacon and two sausage, four bacons, or four sausages."

"Give me two of each."

"Okay, and what knd of toast."

"Wheat." Madeline nodded again.

"Jean, how bout you," Madelie put on her nicest smile as she turned to the girl.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Jean exaggerated as she made a show of looking throught menu. "There really isn't much in here that I could say I enjoy." Madeline fought the urge to roll her eyes. Jean was makin thing difficult on purpose and for once Madeline didn't know why. As far as she was concerned she had given Jean no reason to act this way. "Well, I guess I'll have the same as Ororo," she finally decide with a sigh and a childish pout.

"Alright then," Madline said as she put a two next two Ororo's order. "How bout yah Scott."

"I'll have the same as Logan except, I'd like to repace the hashbrown with a side of fruit." Madline wrote this down then quickly went back over the orders. They each confirmed their orders, Jean doing so in a voice so sweet and condescending, Madline wanted to puke.

"Dat stupid bitch,"was the first words out of her mouth as the kitchen door closed behind her. "Dat condescending, stuck-up, two face bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Who?" asked Sarah as she walked by the cajun girl.

"Jean Grey dat's who."

"The telepath yah told meh about."

"Yes dat one."

"Well what did she do tah piss yah off so badly."

"Yah were dere. Yah heared how she talked tah meh. Jeans de red head at the table I was tanin orders from."

"That's Jean. I thought she was suppose to be really nice."

"So did I but i guess being kind to waitresses is beneath her," Madeline muddered as she puttt the orders in the computer.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it. Although delilah did tell me about your little trip tah the institute yesturday. sounds tah me like she's jealous."

"Jealous of meh."

"Yes, you came in there yesturday and completely showed everyone up in the danger room, yah managed tah get the younger students tah behave at the table without threatenin them with claws. Yah did things Jean couldn't do when she first arrived at the institue like have complete control of your powers and yah can do thing she still can't do. She probably figures yah bein a waitress brings yah down a peg."

"Yah mean not havin mama pap get everyting for meh. Havin tah pay for everyting Ah have and work for a roof over mah head. Well den she must tink everyone is beneath her."

"Well of course she does," Sarah said grabbing some extra plates and walkin towards the door. "That's how all little Miss. Perfect think." With that she walked back into the dinning room. Madeline followed right behind her cheching on her other tables.

Eventually the people from Xavier's finished up and left. Xavier leaving quite a nice tip for Madeline, which quickly devided giving some to the bus boy and leaving a little in the back for the cooks. You see Madeline didn't need the money as much as many of the people who worked at the restaurant. She was still a thief and while she could be living in a big apartment in the city and not having to pull a nine to five, she still did.

The waitressing job was just a front, something to explain how she c ould afford what she owned to authorities it they ever came calling, which they wouldn't. She often made large tips then the tohers because of how pretty she was and the men often left them. Since she really didn't need the money she spread it out to the others who didn't have the opportunity to get tips, like she did. Some of the cooks here knew abotu her past having come from some of the restaurants the guild owned down south. They of course kept her secret as if she was still a member.

At noon, Madeline clocked out and made her way towards the kitchen, when she saw Peter walk in. She waved to him and made his way over two her. She motioned for him to follow and he did. Walking through the Kitchen to the stairs in the back they made their way up to her apartment. "I hope yad don' mind waitin while Ah change real quick."

"No, of course not. Take your time," he answered smiling at her. She made her back to her room, while Pter sat on the couch and waited.

Madeline came back fifteen minuted later. Peter looked over at her and smiled. She looke great. Her hair was down and the girls fell softly to mid-back some of the shorter ones frming her face. She had put on a little more make-up and she looked how she did whe he first saw at the institute the day before. She wore a loose, long sleeve, black top, that had slashes all over it, revealing a tight purple shirt underneath. Her black skirt hugged her hips, and flared out at the end. Purple tights came from under her skirt and went down into combat boots that ended judt beloew her knees.

Peter had heard Jean make a rude comment about madeline yesturday along with calling her a goth queen. Looking at Madeline he thought the same thing but to him it wasn't an insult, it was complement of the highest kind.

Madeline smiled back at Peter looking him over. He wore a tight black shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and chest. He had on a simple leather jacket over this, and a pair of black Dickies, and of course black on black Chuck Taylors. His skin being that he was eastern Europe was as light as hers, and thanks to the dark colors they wore they would not look to odd together. "What are we doin today she asked," appraoching him as he stood.

"I thought that we could go for a walk in the park," Peter answered as they made their way towards the door.

"That sound nice," Madline sade grabbing her trench coat with the spades, and putting it on. Then she grabbed a purple parasol. Her skin as pale as i was for a reason. Went down the stairs and out the back door of restaurant. As soon as they were out side Madeline had the parasol open protecting her fom the sun. Peter offered her his arm which she took adn they began to walk. The more they walked the people there seemed to be. Madeline feeling self concious pulled out her sunglasses, covering her purple eyes.

As they walked they talked. madeline found out a little more about Peter's family and she told him about her's. "Ah really do miss dem. AlthoughAh still can' help but be angry at de way de lied ta meh. Ah'm still not quite sure what Ah would do ifAh ever did see dem again," she told him as they walked.

"I suppose no one would until they were face with the actual situation. I think that it is in you to forgive them for it though. After all you forgave Remy."

"But that was only after Ah learned dat he was lied ta too. Ah don' know if Ah could have forgiven him other wise."

"Well I still think you would." When he said this Madeline stopped. Peter notcing this turned to lookat her.

"Yah've known me not even two days and yah already have such great confidence in neh. Dat's never happen tah meh before. Most people take one look at meh, the goth girl, and dey freak.. Ah'm ta different derefore Ah can' be trusted. Dere are only a few people who really trust meh and dat took alot work. It' nice tah meet someone who can trust so freely, 'secialy when yah can' do it yahself."

As they walked they turned down a path that went through a more wooded pat of the park. "I really do like you Madeline, alot," Poitr stopped said turnig to look at his date.

"AH really like yah too," she said back. Her leaned down towards her, his lips coming closer. Finally they prushed against hers lightly. Madeline becoming impatient threw her arms around his kneck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Soon they broke apart both needig to brerath. As they where about to go in for another kiss they heard a branch snap behind them and a low growle.

The couple turned and standing there was someone had not seen in over four years, Victer Creed, beter known as Sabortooth. COmpletely caught bey surprise the young stood there for a second, but only a second. Sabortooth immediatly charged at them. Madeline and Peter easily rolled out of th way.

Madeline quickly got back to her feet. She had know Peter was a former Acolyte and she figured that's why Sabortooth was there. So it surprised her when the mutant turned and charged at her. She quickly dropped down landing on her back. Sticking her legs in the air, as the other mutant went to land on her, she used all her strength to throwhim through the air. She got up quickly, as Saborthooth skidded to a halt on his feet. he again tried to attack the girl but found himself hitting the ground as he smashed into a metal arm.

Before Sabortooth could recover Madeline was pulling her hands apart realesing a dozen orbs from her hand. Each exploded with great strength as they hit the floor throwing the other mutantback. Madeline ran over to Peter grabbing his arm. She created a force field around them and becgan to lead him through the trees."What is with the force field?" he asked as they ran.

"It traps our sent so ha can' follow it. Plus it keeps us from leavin foot prints on de groound,' she responded. As they burdt out of the trees and onto the side walk of the streets bordering the pak she let the shield fall. Quicher then anyone could have thought she pulled her sunglasses off. As they continued to run Madeline made the purple irisis of eyes glow. Scaring the people around her and clearing them an easy path. Although Madeline hate to scare then people they needed to get a away as quickly as possible.

Madelineled Peter back to the restaurant, but instead of heading through the front she turned down the alley and to the back. Behind the Restaurant was another small building that looked a lot like a garage. Madeline went over two the door and quickly entering a code on a key pad unlocked it. they door slide up easily and inside were three different styles of cars, and a vintage convertable completely redone. Along with the cars there were four motorcycles all identicle. Madeline made her way over to the key rack and walked to the sports car closest to the door. "Hurry up and get in. He have ta go ta da institute it' de safest place right now. 'Side de professor probly want to know about dis, non?"

Peter did as he was told and got in the passenger seat. As soon as her closed the door to the car they Madleine tore out of the garage. Just Peter was wondering about the garage door and the other cars, Madeline lifted her hand up and flipped down the visor. There was onther key pad. Punching in numbers quicker then Peter could catch she pushe enter. The giant Russian looked back and saw the garge door begin to close on it's own.

When they finally gotten to the mansion Madeline had finally calmed down and was obeying the traffic laws. Peter entered the access code to the gate and they entered. As they walked into the front room they heard a low growl and a voice say, "Why do I smell Saboertooth."

Peter and Madeline turned to look at Wolverine. "Sorry homme, but it' probly 'cause we was just attacked by him." Logan looked at the girl curiosly. She seemed quite considering what just happen. Though he could smell a slight hint a fear on her, nothing to strong and it was abvious she got past it easily.

"You alright?" he asked.

"We're fine, we just douhgt dat it might be best if we came and tol' de professor, dat's all."

"He ain't in right now. So why don't you tell me?"

"Well me and Peter here were walkin trough de park when he came up behnd us growlin. We turned ta look at him and he lunged at us. Me and Peter managed ta get out of de way.Ah assumed her was after Peter because he was a former Acolyte, but he turned and attacked me.Ah managed to send him over my head but he just landed on his feet, till peter knock him down. I sent a couple of bombs at him and we ran. Got ta de restaurantand went and grabbed mah car and came here." Just as she said this Sam came running out of the Rec. Room.

"Madeline yah hear. Ah think yah might want tah see this," the young Kentucky native told her with his southern accent.

"See what exactly, mon ami?" He just motioned for him to follow her and she did. The news was on a special report. Madelines eyes widened as she saw the people evacuating a building. She immediatly recognized the uniforms of the waitress of Sothern Hospitality. The people were fleeing from the restaurant. Madeline immediatly ran out of room closley followed by Peter and Logan. She runs out the front door and to her car as. As she turns on the ignition she hear two car doors slamming. Turning to look she finds the two men in the car with.

Madeline tears down the drive way the gates opening automaticaly as she does. Back at the Institute Sam and the younger recruits watcyh as Sabortooth comes out the restaurant and takes off.

Madeline arrives back at Southern Hospitality in record time, having ignored pratically every traffic law known to man. as pulls up in front od restaurant people move out of the way as she and the other two mutants with her make their way inside. Delilah is there to meet her at the door. "Some big guy with fangs and claws, just came bargin in here lookin for somethin. I think it was you cause he went straight through the kitchen upstairs to you apartment."

Madeline knew it Sabortooth the second she saw the news. Looking around there was little damage done to the dinning room, a couple flipped table and chairs and broken plates and spoons but that was it. Sttill being followed by Logan and Peter she made her way throught kitchen, which she saw had no damage, and up the stairs.

Madelines apartment was completely different story to the rest of the building. Thankfully the weapons that hung on her wall were still in place. Non were sharpen so they would present little danger, they were mostly for decoration, but she couldn't say that for the rest of the living room. The couch had been turned over and torn apart along with her bookshelf. Pictures lay on the floor the glass from the frmae shattered. Her glass coffee table had been tossed across the room, it to was shattered in millions of pieces.

In the kitchen it was the same story. Everything was dumped out of the cabinet: food, dishes, containers, cans. More glass lay on the floor from broken plates and water splashed everywhere from a broken faucet. Logn made his way over and tourned the water off under the sink. All th electir applisnces had been ripped from the wall. Madeline closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, as she made her way to her bedroom.

Her bedroom had not faired much better then the other rooms. The matress had been throwen from it frome and ripped open as well. The dresser drawers had been pulled out and her clothes were everywhere. Along with more pictures and shattered glass. Madeline noticed that the closet door had not been open and she slowly made her way over two it. Openong the door she found all her stuff insiide had remained untouch. The large walkin closetheld not only a large amount og her clothed but other things as well. Two electic guitars, an amp., three acoustic guitars, a brand new bass and three black cases that held fiddles. There was a box in the corner that held the photo albums she had brought with her when she left the guild. Now that she had made-up with Remy she had planned on finally bringing them out. Another case that held weapons and gear she used on mission. She was the only one who knew what was inside it. Not even Rogue or Wanda knew about it. Her heart felt lighter knowing the more important stuff was still there.

Peter came up behind placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"he asked.

"Ah'm fine tanks, everyting of real importance is still dere."

"You can't stay here, you know," said Logan from inside the room.

"Ah know but Ah ain't got no where ta go."

"You could stay at the institute."

"Ain't dat up ta da perfessor?" Madeline asked turning ta look at the older mutant.

"He won't turn you away. Believe me if he'll let your brother in he'll let you." Madeline smirked at the comment.

"Fine, but it looks like I'm gonna have ta pack."

"We'll help you don't worry," Peter. Madeline nodded and went over to the back of closet and came back with two large suitcases, then went back and returned with two large duffle bags.

The three began packing her clothes in the closet whenMadeline remebered something. Turning to Logan she asked, "How big is dat garage of yours at de institute?"

"Why?" he asked back.

"Ah'll show you. Peter can you keep workin dis?" The tall Russian nodded and returned to the task at hand.

Logan followed Madeline down the stairs and out the back door. She walked him over to the building that served as a garage and enetered the access code. As the door slid open Logans eyes went wide in surprise. He couldn't believe that an eighteen year old could own so many vehicles. He wandered over to the motorcycles and looked at them closely. "I think we'r goinga need a little help."

"I tink so ta," said Madeline nodding.

Logan pulled out his cell phone and dialed the institute. "Scott, it's Logan. I need you to bring Remy and three other people who can drive over to Southern Hospitality." There was a pause as something was said on the other line.

"Yes we know what happen, that's why we're here."

Another Pause. "..."

"Yes Scott, that's why we need yor help. Oh, and don't bring Kitty, we can't have her driving any of these cars." He hung up the phone. "They're on their way."

Madeline closed the garage door and then went back inside. As they were walking through the kichen Mam and Pap were there. They immediatly ran towards the her. "Mads are yah alright?" Mam asked worriedly.

"Ah'm fine, really Ah am."

"Good, talked tah the Russian guy upstairs and he told us what happen. Are you really leavin?"

"Oui. Can' stay here anymore, ta dangerous. Don' want dis ta happen agian."

"Yah don't have ta go. Really it's fine."

"I do. Don't worry about de apartment, Ah'll pay for ta have it cleaned, and for everyting ta be fixed. Some of de X-Men are on dere way, Ah'll be out 'fore night fall." She walked off up the stairs closely followed by Logan. Back down stairs Mam bowed her head in saddness, as Pap put his arm around her shoulder.

Not ten minute latter Scott could be heard pulling up infront of the restaurant. With him he had Rouge, Remy, Jean, Kurt and Kitty. Madeline watched as they disappeared throught the front door and up the stairs. Madeline was relieved that she had already put all the instruments in their case.

Madeline went to the living room when she heard a gasp from someone at the door. The six mutants stood in complete shock. Remy noticed as his sister entered the room and quickly made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Madeline relished the feeling. Although she was eighteen, it had been along time she had felt Remy's overproctectiveness, and she had missed it. "Are yah alright mon petite soeur?"

" 'm fine Remy. We we're at de mansion when he came here. Tankfully no one got hurt," said Madeline answered him as she slowly stepped out of his embrace. She turned around holding her arms out saying,"How do yah like de place?"

Remy and Rogue both laughed at Madeline's comment the others just stared at her strangely. "So are ya'll just goin ta stand dere or are yah goin tah help me pack?" Slowly everyone got to work.

Madeline took the weapons from the walls and packed them. She had Remy handle the black case in the closest, after quitely whispering to him what was inside. As Rogue went down stairs with some of the bags Madeline called Kitty over to the closet. "Kitty Ah need yah ta carefully faze dis down stairs and take it de car out front," Madeline told the young mutant, handing her the case that held the bass, "amd don' let de Rogue see yah."

"Like why can't she see it?" Kity asked.

"Because, her birthday is next week, and dis is her gift. Now go before she comes back." Kitty quickly did as she was asked.

As packing was coming to an end, Madeline made her way over to the last thing in the back of the closet, the box of photo albums. Opening it she pulled out the top most book.

Flipping through it, she saw it had pictures of her first couple of years with the LeBeaus. She felt someone kneel down next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Dose where good time, non?"

Madeline turned and smile at Remy. "Yeah dey were. Remember dis, it was after our first trainin session wit de guild? I nearly passed out after dat." The picture showed Madeline and Remy leaning on each other for support.

Madeline turned to the very first page. There was a large picture of the two. Remy was eight and Madeline was four it was just after the were brought to the LeBeau home. The had fallen asleep on a couch him Remys arm wrapped around Madeline shoulder. They looked completely at piece. "Ah remember dat day," said Remy, "You nearly freaked after Ah made dat deal with Jean-Luc."

"Well what did yah expect meh ta do? Yah agreed tah move into a mans home who had just told us he was thief."

"It wasn' dat bad, until we where seperated, but it could have been a whole lot worse if we hadn'."

"Ah know dat, plus we never would have met de rest of de family."

"Exactly, know we should get going." Madeline nodded and went down stair, Remy caring the box.

Down stairs in the garage Madeline distributed the keys to the there designated drives and got on her bike. Togther they all got set out to the mansion. Logan, Remy and Madeline were in the lead on the Motorcycle. Jean, Kurt, Peter, and Rogue following. Scott brought up the rear in his car.

Thanks for reading again. Please review I hope you liked it. Tell me if I can improve anything.

Nexdt chapter Rogue's birth day and the X-Men find out something new about her.


	7. A Rouges Birthday and a Not So Warm Welc...

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. Not the siren thing with Rogue, Jean, Kitty and the other girls never happened.

Thanks to Scarey-kid, Syaoran 03, Rogue Gal and BananaPanda for reviewing and since ya'll asked so nicely I'm going to be putting more Romy in this chapter. Also Madelines going to be running into some problems at the institute.

Chapter 6: A Rogue's Birthday andA Not So Warm Welcome

"Wake-up chere," it was the first thing Rogue heard as she woke-up.

"What do ya'll want, wakin meh up this early," she said crumpily. The first thing shesawas sheopened her eyes was two faces with identical grins looking down at her. 'From this angle,' she thought to herself, 'you can really see the resemblence.'

"Well den, Ah guess you won' be wantin yah special birthday breakfast," said Madeline with a slight pout on her face. Rogue sat up noticing for the first time the tray of food Remy held.

"Well since ya'll already went through the trouble of makin it," she said smiling at the two Cajuns before her.

Remy walked to her placing the try on her lap. "Happy Birthday chere," he said kissing her on the cheek. Rogue smiled up at him.

"Thanks Swamp Rat," she then turned to Madeline.

"Happy Birthday mon ami. I hope yah like yah breakfast," Madeline hugged her best friend. Rogue smiled at the girl. Madeline had moved in a weak ago and it felt nice having her around. Although she wasn't doing to well with many of the other students. Besides Kitty, Sam, Jamie, Kurt, the teachers and the three former Acolytes, everyones attitudes toward Mads had done a complete one-eighty. Many of them spoke to her little and others were just bitchy. Jean being the worst of all. Rogue made up her mind to talk toMadeline about it, but right now she was a little distracted.

"Thanks Madeline, this really means alot ta meh. Yah both been great," Rogue said this was the first time anyone, besides Remy, had ever really treated her special like this and she was truly greatful.

"What do yah plan on doin today?" asked Madeline smiling at his best friend.

"Well Ah-" she was cut of by Remy.

"Ah was plannin on takin her out for de day. Tought she might like tah get away from de institute for a little while," he answered the question for Rogue smilin at her. "That is of course dat is what yah want, chere."

"Tha sounds nice, but we should probably get home early , knowing theKitty she'll have something planned." Rogue could practicaly here Kitty planning everything. Madeline smirked at this. Kitty had nothing plan because it was Madeline that was preparing everything.

"We'll den I'm gonna take de dishes and let yah get ready. Come on ready let the girl have some peace." Madeline lead Remy out of the room. Shuttung the door behind her. Walking down the hall she said to her older brothr, "Remember tah have de fille here by six. If Ah'm goin tah be spending all day on dis yah better get her here on time."

"Of course mon soeur, have Ah ever let yah down," Madeline raised one perectly shaped eyebrow at her brother. "Ah mean recently." Madeline rolled her eyes but smiled at him. Remy turned towards his room while Madeline made her way down stairs to the kitchen.

Walking she noticed some of the people in the room. She tensed at first but seeing it was Jamie, Sam and Logan she relaxed. She did not need a confrontation today. She was stressing about getting everything ready for the dinner she planned for Rogue hse didn't need anybody on her case right now. She took the tray and dishes to the sink and began to wash the dishes when she heard the voice of her least favorite person. "You know your not suppose to eat in the rooms," said Jean.

"I wasn' de Rogue was. Yah have a problem wit dat?" Madeline turned to look at the redhead.

"Why would Rogue be eating upstairs?" Jean smirked.

"Cause it's her birthday, Jeanie and meh and Remy decided tah surprise her, bien?" Madeline crossed her arms. Before she might not have wanted a confrontation but she was stressed and needed something to take it out on. Jean would make the perfect punching bag.

"Well," Jean was at a lost for words. Logan was right there, she couldn't say anything to the girl for being nice to Rogue. After all they were best friends, and if anything Logan would get mad at her for interfering. Her had always favored Rouge even if he didn't how it to often and he had taken a real liking to Madeline. "Well, dont do it agian."

"Fine are we done den, because afterAH get dis done, Ah have tah take jamie tah de mall to get him sometin tah wear tah dinner tonight and den Ah have tah make dinner. Which reminds me. Dinner is at six, dress nicly and don't be late. Please tell de others but make sure Rogue don' find out. In fact don' tell anyone till she leaves." While saying this she turned back to the dishes finishing them up. Jean just walked out.

"Alright mon ami," she said turning to Jamie, "go get ready. I'll be waitin in de garage for yah." When he ran out of the room tah get ready to go Madeline turned to the others in the room. "Sam, Logan yah be needin meh ta get yah anytin while Ah'm gone."

"Can Ah come with yah?" said younger southerner. "Ah need a new pair of slacks."

"Yah ready?"

"Yes mam," he said standing up.

"Alright den lets get going." The two walked out going to the garage, Madline opened the garage door then went to the car turning it on tah warm it up. As they sat there Jamie came running in shortly followed by Remy and Rogue.

"Where ya'll goin?" asked Rogue.

"Ah have tah take dese two tah de mall. Ah'll see a later, non?" she answered smiling at her best friend.

"Yah we'll see yah later." With that Madeline, Sam and Jamie waved and pulled out.

"Come on, chere" Remy said wrapping his arms around her waist leading to his bike. He sat down on it and haded Rogue a helmet. she putit on and then straddled the bike behind him. They took off down the driveway.

Remy drove them to the park. Were they walked around for a while talking. "So chere how yah feelin today?"

"Ah actually feel good about it. It's the first time in a long time Ah've felt good bout my birthday."

"Really, mon amor, whys dat?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked.

"Well, before my birthday just reminded me of the curse Ah was born with. My powers manifested only a little while after my fifteenth birthday. So Ah don't know it tended tah just remind me of how alone Ah was. Even after Madeline and Wanda came into my life. They could always make me forget, tah feel normal.

Madeline always wore gloves for some reason Ah noticed it the first day I met her. So when she wore them around meh it didn't feel like she was doing for own perfection but because it was habit. But my birthdays were different and not even she couls make meh feel better about it."

"And now it' different, non?"

"Well of course it diffenet. Ah mean thangs couldn't beh any better. Ah can touch now, Madelines at the mansion and best of all Ah have you."

"Aw, chere Ah'm touched dat yah tink so highly of dis Cajun, and dat yah glad tah have hi yah life," Remy said smirking down at Rogue. She looked back up at him, then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ah wouldn't have it any other way," she said smiling at him. Remy couldn't resist he leaned forward and kissed her more passionately then before.

Meanwhile back at the mansion. Madlien was in the kitchen preparing eveything for dinner. It would take her most of the tah get everything ready. While she did feel a little stress, considering her need tah make this perfect she was more then happy to do it.

Rogue was Madelines best friend. Madeline had come to Bayville during a difficult time in her life. Meeting Rogue had been a great thing. Upon meeting Rogue she gave up on self pity, but she hald not pity for Rogue either. She had quickly learned that people didn't want and neither did she. So befriended the girl, not because she pittied her but because they much in common. Over the course of the two year friendship, they each learned much about each other and themselves.

Just as Madeline was turning towards the counter from turning on the oven, Ray darting into the kitchen quickly followed by Bobby. Ray quickly ducked behind her as Bobby sent ice flying their way. Madeline quickly put up her shield as the ice hit, incasing the two mutants. Madeline frowned when she let her shield down. She and Ry where now surounded by ice. Bobby wasstruggled to see through the ice. What he saw was the blurred outline of Madline's hands coming together. Nowing what this ment he dived behind the island counter in the middle of the kitchen as there was an explosion and shareds of ice flew everywhere, as sharp and dangerous as knives.

Bobby peaked out from behinf the island when he heard the last of the ice hit ground. He saw Madeline slowly lowering the protective shield she had around her and Ray. Then she turned from glaring at Ray to glaring at Bobby both looked completely terrified at her. "Unless yah plan on helpin wit de dinner Ah'm workin very ahrd tah prepare for de Rogue, Ah suggest yah leave?" The two boys quickly ran out of the room. Spreadding the word to not upset Madeline in slightest today.

Madeline turned back to the stuff she had onn the counter. She would be making the cake first that way she had plenty of time to allow it two cool, so she could frost it. as she began to prepare everthing else for the traditional southern meal she making Wanda walked into the, Madeline didn't notice until she heard a yelp from thje other goth as she slipped in a patch of water. "Wate happened in here," Wanda growled as steadied herself.

Madeline shook her head and went to the door. "Bobby," was all she yelled sticking her head out. The two girls could hear foot steps coming and Madeline made her way to a tall cupboard and pulled out a mop. As soon as Bobby walked into the kitchen she held it out to him. "Would yah please clean up de mess you caused earlier." Madeline did not glear at the boy in fact she hadn't used a harsh tone at all but the flinched no the less. She didn't show it but it hurt her. She had really done nothing to warrant the fear they had for her, and she didn't understand why they did.

Wanda said nothing while Bobby was in the room but she could clearly see the hurt in Mads eyes. Wanda made a note to talk to Rogue about this. After all the kids at the institute showed less fear towards her then they did the older goth and she had the worst temper out all three of the group of friends.

Back with Rogue and Remy it was just now one o' clock and the two sat a little restaurant together, eating lunch. They where laughing and having a great time. Remy was telling her a story about when he Madeline were younger back in New Orleans. "Den she goes and decides tah trow food at Remy. She missed and hit Henri right in de face. So he decides ta retaliate, only he miss too and hits Tantie Mattie. Needless ta say she wasn' ta happy 'bout dat. Dat where Mads came up wit dat whole children who trow food at de table get dismissed from de meal. Now Tanttie wasn' a mean woman but she new wit de high class family like de LeBeaus be us children had ta know our manners. Madeline never forgot after dat."

"For some reason Ah can't imagine Mads doin that."

"Dat because she learn quick, become a proper young lady real quick. Ah'm sure if Tantie saw her today she' be real proud."

"Ah'm dure she would."

"And you know" he said moving to sit closer to her, he puttaking her hand in hisAh bet if Tantie saw meh today wit such a belle fille, like yah she be real proud of Remy. Real proud known he found someone real nice," he kissed her cheek,"kind," he kissed her other cheek,"carin," another kiss"smart," and another, "and mostly one dat he' truly fallen in love wit." Rogue had been giggling as he kissed her cheeks. But she froze and her breath caught she heard those last words.

Remy looked down at her almost afraid of reaction, she had not looked at him yet. He put two fingers under chin and slowly lifter her face to look at him. She had on her face and tears in her eyes. "I love yah too, Remy,"she said placing a light kiss on his lips. He immediatly deepened the kiss.

Rogue kissed Remy with all the passion and love she possesed. When the two came apart they were breathless. Both had huge smiles on their faces, both truly happy.

Back at the institute it was nearly six and Rogue would be back any minute. Everyone one was scrambling to finish getting ready and into the dinnig room.

Madeline stood there looking at everyone. She was dressed in a light flowing black skirt that ended at her shins. She had on a purple peasant top and black stap high heals. Her hair was curled with the front pulled back while the rest of her long hair flowed down her back.

She smiled at Wanda who had decorated the room. It looked great, with balloons in green, red and black. Green represented Rogue, while the red represented Remy. Black being a favorite color of both. There where red and black roses around the room and candles everywhere. Wanda had John close to her, keeping an on his in presence of fire.

Wanda looked great in a red silk blouse. That hugged her curves. Her tight black skirt stopped just above her knees. Black stockings went down into ankle boot.

Madeline felt a tug on her sleeve and she looked down to see Jamie at her side. "Their here," he said. Madeline nodded, and smiled at how handsome he looked in his black slacks and burgandy dress shirt.

Some of the students saw the Madeline looked at Jamie. They couldn't quite understand who Madeline, Rogue, Wanda and their boyfriends became so attached to the young boy.

Out at the entrance to the mansion Rogue was looking around rather suspiciously. "Ah knew it," she said. "Ah knew they were plannin somethin."

"What makes yah say dat, chere?" Remy asked.

"It's way ta quiet in here. They have ta be up ta somethin." Rogue began to walk towards the rec. room were she assumed everyone would be but Remy grabbed her by the wrist.

He lead her away, "Ah tink we need tah make a stop up stairs first."

"Now why would we need ta do that?" she asked rather confused. He didn't explain just led her to her room and pushed the door open. Rogue had been looking at him but turned her so she faced the bed.

Rogue's eyes went wide at what she saw and she walked further into the room. On her bead was a green halter top, made of silk, a skirt laid next to it. It was black and looked like it would stop just above her knees. The botton was ripped and there where green tights for to put, and black heel. There was also a pair of elbow length black gloves.

Rogue smiled at the gloves, both Madeline and Wanda understood how even though she had control she felt a little uncomfortable showing so much skin. The gloves were like a security blanket for her.

A note was there as well on top of the shirt. Rogue picked it up and read.

_Rogue-_

_Please dress in the outfit provided for you. Then make your way down to the dinning room where a special dinner has been prepared._

_Wanda and Madeline_

Rogue turned to look at Remy who was walking out the door, "Ah'll leave yah ta get ready," he said closing the door behined him.

Rogue dressed quickly, checked her make-up and did her hair. When she was ready she opened the door to find Remy standing there dresed in black slacks and red dress shirt. "You look belle, chere," he whispered in her ear.

Rogue blushed, "Yah don't look so bad yourself," she responded. Remy offered his arm to her and she took. He escorted he downstairs to the dinning room. She couldn't help but smile at him.

Remy opened the door for Rogue and she couldn't gasped at the sight of the room. Nobady said anything as she walked in. They knew this wasn't a surpise to her, especially with close and note that were on her bed.

Rogue walked over Madeline and through her arms around the taller goth. "Thanks Madeline. The room is so beautiful."

"Thank's but Ah didn't decorate, this was all Wanda. With the help from Kitty." Madeline leaned in and whispered, "She wasn't a big fan of colors. Especially the black roses." Rogue just shook her head at the last part.

Rogue turned to Wanda giving her a hug, "Thank yah Wanda. It really is beautiful." Wanda just returned the hug.

"Can ve eat now?" asked Kurt who was standing near the food, that had just been brought in when Jamie had said the southern couple had returned.

"Of course but de Rogue goes first," answered Madeline. The food the southern girl had cooke laid out on at table agianst the wall buffet style. There where bowls for the gumbo and the jumbalaya and plates for the rest of the food.

Rogue made her way over with Remy close by. Everyone else lined up behind her. Pitches of ice tea and lemonade and other drinks were already at the main table where everyone sat to eat, along with the silverware. There was a place right in the middle of the table set for Rogue, Remy sat on her right with Wanda next to him the John. Madeline sat on her left with Peter and Kitty. Directly across from them sat Sam, Jamie and Kurt. Basically the tight group of friends sat together while the others just sat various places at the table.

After dinner and desert, A choclate cake baked and decorated by Madeline, it was time for gifts. Everyone got her gifts that could be found at Hot Topics, they figured this was the best place to shop for a goth like Rogue.

Rogue smiled at Jamie the young boy had gotten her a rather simple gift. It was a notebook the had the Linkin Park symbol of an LP on each page, and a a pen with a black rose on top of it. "I know how much you like you like to write. I figured you nearly filled the notebook ypur using now and would need a now one."

"Well yah figured right. Thank yah very much Jamie Ah really appreciate it," she gave him hug.

Jon being as obsest with fire as he was and rather clueless gave her a lighter. Wanda on the other hand was a lot better at the gift giving. She got a black top with rhinestones along the collar. The sleeves were shear opend at the elbow where they hung loose. There was also a card to one of the local music stores. It had Fort Minor written on it. "What this for?" Rogue asked.

"That is to pick Mike Shinodas, first solo album when it released at the end of this summed," answered Wnada.

"Why thank yah, even if it is kinda ta think Mike would release somethin without the band."

"Like who Mike Shinoda and what band is he like from?" asked Kitty. Rogue, Wanda and Madeline turned to look at her. Complete shock all over their faces.

"Kitty," said Rogue, "Ah was your roomate till Ah turned eighteen. Did yah learn nothing during those two years. Miek Shinoda is the MC from Linkin Park."

"Oh," all Kitty could say.

After that Peter gave Rogue his gift. While she was unwrapping it he snuck out the door. Rogue's jaw dropped when she saw it. It was a painting of Rogue, Wanda and Madeline a couple of days ago.

Rogue and Wanda sat on the edge of the fountain in the institute garden. Madeline sat on the ground nest to them. Both Rogue and Madeline had parisols protecting their pale skin from the sun. They had noticed Peter taking a picture of them with a digital camera but thought nothing of it. Rogue couldn't believed he had painted something this beautiful in just a few day.

When Rogue turned to thank Peter she noticed her was gone. "Where didhe go?" she asked.

"He went ta get mah gift for yah from up stairs," said Madeline. Just then Peter walked into the room carreing a large black case.

Madeline went over and took it from him. She gave Peter a quick nodd and then took the case over to Rogue. The case had looked black but then Rogue noticed that one side had been airbrushed. Her name was there in dark green, and in the top right corned it said Sirens.

It was a name Rogue and the other two goths had adopted one night after some drunk guy at a club called them that. After Mads had kicked his hat for gropping her while sitting at the bar. His drunk reasoning being that the girls came in lookin like they did, to attract men only to hurt. Madeline not liking the why he implied that they dressed wrong, had kicked him once again in the stomach and they left, but the name stuck with them.

Rogue smiled at the memory and then quicly flicked the clasped on the case and opened it. Inside was the brand new bass guitar that had been Madelines closet. Rogues breath caught. The bass was perfect and she could easily tell that it was expensive. The others looked at her oddly none of themknew she could play.

"Mads it perfect. Ah can't imagine how much it cost yah."

"It's notin Rogue. You know Ah'm more den happy ta do it." Madeline smiled at Rogue. Madeline had plenty of money from her life as a theif which continued till this day. Rogue knew about but didn't really care. She knew that was how Mads had made her living for such a long time and that it wasn't something that wasn't so asy to give up.

"Thank yah," Rogue said after that. "And thanks for the paintin," she added turning to Peter her gave her a shy smile.

"Now for my gift, chere," said Remy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of room. Everyone followed, Madeline had a large smile on her face knowing exactly what it was.

Remy lead Rogue into the garage. WHere rogue noticed for the first time a slight partision had been put up. Remy easily moved the covers, but before Rogue could see what was there Wanda had covered Rogue's eyes with her hands. Rogue heard the jingle and the hands where removed. The first thing she saw was aa set of key dangling in front off her face. She reached up and grabbed them staring at the green and black Kawasaki motorcycle that sat their. It was the same modle as Madelines four bikes.

Rogue was completely speechless as looked between the motorcyle and Remy. She did the only thing she copuld think of. She through her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

That's it I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. All critizism is welcomed.

Next Chapter: A letter from New Orleans.


	8. Letter From Home

Okay everyone here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I really hope you enjoy this one as well.

Also to those Linkin Park fans who didn't know Mike was releasing a solo album it true. I''m sorry if this the way you found out. But it's okay I hear pretty if not completely different from Linkin Park's music.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 7: Letter From Home

It was a week after Rogues birthday. Madeline, Wanda, and Rogue could be found riding motorcycles down the streets of Bayville. It was getting late and they were on their way back to the institute. Wanda would be spending the night over.

They arrived at the institute at a little after six. Parking there bikes in the grage they pulled their helmets off. "So, howed it feel Rogue, ridin yah bike?"

"Meh Gawd it couldn't have felt any better. It rides like a dream," Rogue answered.

"Yah but it was gowing kind of slow," said Wanda.

"Really, cause Ah thaught it was goin great."

"Ah tink dat she talkin compared ta our bikes. we gonna half ta do some work on yahs. Remember we've done alot ta customize our bikes. Our bikes are made ta go faster den yours. We were holdin back, back dere."

"Ah know but let's not touch it for awhile. Ah want ta get used ta it the way it is first."

"Yah and Remy probably not like us messin wit his gift ta yah. Talk ta him about it. Bet heel do de work for yah." They laughed at this making their way inside.

On their way up to the up to Madelines room, they stopped off at the kitchen, grabbing a bunch of junk food.

Up stairs they sat around having a "Lord of the Rings" marathon and talking. They had just finished the "The Fellowship of the Ring" when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Madeline.

It was Remy that walked in the door. He had a letter in his hand. "Hey Remy, who de letter from," Madeline asked putting in the first disk two "Two Towers" in the DVD player.

"It's from pere," he said. Madeline looked over at Remy questioning him with a look.

"Maybe we should go?" said Wanda.

"Non you stay. It' just pere said dat he's hopin Ah'll come home next month for Henri's birthday," Madelines face fell at this. Remy would be going home and Madeline would be here at the institute with people who didn't like her.

"Well dat's great Ah hope you enjoy de trip."

"Well Tantie Mattie wrote in de letter as well. They all know about Rogue dey' met her before and dey know about de Acolytes and Wanda because Ah've told de family bout dem before Ah even knew yah where in Bayville. Dey asked if Ah could bring dem along."

'Great now Ah'm really doin tah be alone,' she thought to herself.

"Well dey know dat John and Wanda are datin and dey know about me and Rogue. Well dey don't know for sure if Piotr had a girlfriend or not but if he did tah bring her along." Madeline knew what was coming. She looked over at Madeline and Wanda and saw that they already knew. "So, since your de one datin de homme Ah tought you would want ta come."

"Ah don't know," she admitted. "Dey don' know dat it' meh. Ah don' want ta start trouble for Henri on birthday and Ah don' know how Ah'll react ta seeing all of dem again, after de way de lied ta meh. De only one who didn' know was Mercy, she still tink Ah ran away, she might not have forgiven meh."

Madeline was torn. She wanted to see her family and go back to New Orleans. She missed the city so badly, she almost couldn't believe it had been six year since she'd seen her beloved home. But she had told Peter how she felt on her first date. He believed in her. He said he thought she could handle,so listened to him. She looked at Rogue and Wanda there was hope in there eyes.

"Ah'll go but don' tell dem about meh. Ah want ta surprise dem 'specially Jean-Luc."

Remy smirked at his younger sister, "It' gonna be one big surprise mon petite soeur."

"Dat it is mon frere." With that remy left the room andd the girls went back to there movie and talk turned to ther trip to New Orleans.

Alright I know it was a short chapter but I'll make it up to you. Please review.

Next chapter Madeline finally get fed up with Jean and it doesn't look good for the redhead.


	9. A Very Pissed Off Cajun

Hay people. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was kind of short but I promised I'd make it up to you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers. It means a lot.

Chapter 8: A Very Pissed of Cajun

It was five in the morning a month after Remy had gotten the letter from the LeBeau family. It was a week till the trip down to New Orleans, when the entire mansion was woken by a loud scream. Everyone shot out of there beds and ran to there door in time to see a very pissed off Madeline storm down the hall. "**BOBBY!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs making her way down to the student wing.

Bobby saw the girl coming down the hall and immediately tried to make his back into his room but he was too late. He felt a hand grab his shoulder turn him around and slam him into the wall. Eyes wife in fear he tried to smile at the enraged Cajun, "Hey, Mad shows everything going?" he managed to squeak out.

"Why?" was all Madeline could get out as she held up a clump of auburn and purple hair. Then she opened that same hand to show him the ice rose she held. "Why de hell did yah do it. Merde, boy are yah truly dat stupid dat yah didn' tink Ah would kill yah?"

"No it's just that I had to do it."

"Had ta, yah had ta go and cut mah hair. If Ah wanted bangs Bobby Ah would have gone ta da salon and had dem done. Now tell meh why yah just had to go and cut mah hair?"

"Ah can't tell you that," Bobby said as his air supply was being choked off by the taller mutant. It was then that he noticed Jean slowly make her way down the stairs a smirk on her face as she glanced toward the seen. The X-Men second in command wasn't going to help him. So he made up his mind.

"Tell meh why yah cut mah hair and Ah might let you live." Madeline fixed Bobby with a look that said he better tell the truth or he truly was dead. No teacher in the institute could save him now.

"Jean made me do it," he gasped for air as her grip on him lightened a little. "She was blackmailing me about something. Said if I cut your hair no one would ever find out about something I did."

As soon as he said that Madeline had let him go and on her way down stairs, she had also notice Jean go that way while she talked to Bobby. Bobby sunk to the floor against the wall as he tried to regain herself.

Madeline was down the stair quick as lightning. Jean was stupid enough to have stayed right there at the bottom. Having spotted her Madeline jumped at her skipping the last six steps. Jeans eyes went wide with shock and fear. She quickly shut them anticipating pain that never came. Opening he eyes she saw Madeline stuggling to get out of Logans grip.

Jean smirked at the goth only enraging her more. Madeline let out growl so fierce, she could only have picked it up from spending a lot of time around the Wolverine the past month she'd been living in the institute. Logan noticed and felt a bit of pride for the girl he had grown rather close. She reminded him much of Rogue so they had managed to get along quite well, and they had quite a bit in common although he still didn't know exactly how much.

"What's your problem?" asked Jean after getting over the unial shock of they attack.

"You stupid bitch like yah don' know what this is about?" Noticing she was going to be able to break free from Logan grasp she stopped struggling. Logan let go off her but didn't move from between the two girls.

"I honestly don't," said Jean in an overly sweet voice a look of complete inoccents on her face.

"Dat' what dis is about," yelled Madeline as she throught the hair and the ice rose at Jeans feet. "Yah but him up ta it. Ah know yah did he tol' me himself."

"Well you've obviously got the wrong person, it was Bobby who did it. You were right in confronting him first so why don't you back to threatening him. Considering it's all you can do."

"You fuckin bitch. Ah swear if you don' confess tah puttin him up tah it, Ah will beatde confessionout off yah. We don want dat now do we."

Jean felt fear race down her spine but she stood her ground. She would not show any fear to the Cajun that sood before her. "You have no right to come in hear and accuse me of anything. After all I'm not the former theif." Woverine was so surprised that he let his guard down. That was all Madeline needed to get at Jean. Jean had been smirking after her last comment but it was a quick as it came. Before she knewq it she was on the groung fist repeatedly smashing into her stomach knocking air ouy of her. Before Jean could even try to fight bak two stong arms lefted Madeline off of her.

"Let meh go Wolverine, Ah'm only givin ta her what she got comin."

Jean stood up ad gleared at the Cajun in Wolverines arms. "You want the truth. Fine hear it is. I did put Bobby up to cutting your and you know what I'd do it again. You don't belong here anyways so why don't you just leave. We would be a lot better off with out you."

"Why you self righteous little whore. Ah can't believe you would dare try and through my past in my face. Yah don' know anyting 'bout meh and if yah really tink da team would be better off wit out meh prove it." Jean just stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah'm talkin 'bout meh and yah in de Danger Room, no powers, no weapons. Just meh and yah hand to hand."

"Really and what am I supposed to get out of this?"said Jean looking rather startled at the proposition.

"If yah win, yeh get exactly what yah want, meh gone. If yah win, after Ah get back yah give meh long enough ta find a suitable apartment den Ah'm gone."

"What happens if I lose?"

"Den it stops, de snide remarks, de condisending remarks, and sendin de young students ta pull tings like dis. We be civil ta each other, got it." Madeline stuck out her hand, for Jean to shake. Jean looked at it for a second thinking it over. Finally she took Madeline's hands and shook it. "Meet meh in de Danger Room in half an hour." With that Madeline turned and went up stairs a smirk on her face.

Madeline was in the Danger Roon twenty minutes before Jean was expected. Remy and Rogue were with her helping her get ready. "Mads yah need ta calm down. If yah don't yah not goin tah be able ta concentrate."

"Ah know dat," she said standing up. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Thankfully Bobby was to afraid tah butcher the job. He had been very careful to cut it as evenly as possible. In fact he had done a great job. The bangs were now to short to fit in a the ponytail, so they fell framing her pale face nicely with auburn hair. She wasn't dressed in her ususal mission clothes, but tank top, and arm warmers. She also had on a pair of jogging pants and some old Converse.

She glanced at Remy, "Yah ready." He nodded. Madeline turned around taking in her surroundings. Then she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Remy pulled out his bow staff extending it. Madeline extending her senses into theroom around. She heard the metal of bow staff rub together as it extended. She got into a fighting faceing the direction the sound came from.

Rogue looked at the two curiously. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on but Remy brought a fingure to his lips signaling her to be quite. She shut her mouth and said nothing just watching.

Remy brought his bow staff around swinging at madelines head. She felt the air shift around her she brought her hands up blocking it with her arm. She registered no pain as the staff smacked it. Still with her eyes closed she flipped out of the way as he swung at her legs. She easily avoided all his attck, blocking every punch he through at her and avoiding being hit by his staff. Finally she pulled the staff from his hand and they finished.

As Madeline opened her eyes they heard the woosh of the doors. They turned to see Jean walk in followed by Scott, Kitty, Hurt and some of the others. "Jean I can't like believe your like going to do this," said Kitty looking around the room. It was set u in the style of a Japanese dojo.

"Why not?" asked Jean.

"Because like how is fighting her going to solve everything. Not all of us here dislike her like you do. If you lose it's only make you look worse then you already do. That thing with the hair was low and you only made her look better. The bangs frame her face perfectly."

"I'm not going to lose to that swamp trash. Believe me she can't be that good and when she's gone you'll thank me."

"Believe me, I like won't be thanking you. I like her she like totally great. Plus what makes you so confident, she took out Remy remember."

"That was with her powers. She could never do it on her own."

"But Jean you rarely go-" Jean cut Kitty off.

"Save it, Kitty. I'm going to win this, just wait and see."

"Well," said Madeline. "Do yah plan on startin sometime today." Jean just looked at her and glared. It was the first time Jeran noticed the goth wasn't wareing her usual make-up. SHe couldn't believe but much like Rogue she looked even better without it.

"Fine then the sooner we start the better. I can't wait to get rid of you."

Madeline just smiled at her. "Now if de rest of you would like tah watch, yah can head to de control room." Everyone in the room but Jean and Madeline left and went to the control.

The two girls faced each other. Then Madeline did something Jean did not expect, she bowed. Jean was about to say something but Logans voice came over the speaker. "Jean please bow in return. If your going ta do this you kight as well do it right." So Jean bowed in return.

The two got into a fighting stance. "Begin," said Logan's voice from behind.

They circled each other, waiting. Finally Jean made the first room, swinging wildly at Madeline, who easily dodged. Jean through a jab, Madeline blocked. A kick ,blocked again. Kicks, bunches all blocked. Jean was tiring quickly.

That's when the tables turned. Jean through a punch. Madeline grabbed her arm hauling her over her back slamming her to the ground. Jean quickly got back to her feet but she was distracted. Madeline kicked her in the stomach. Jean doubled over with the air knocked out of her.

While she was bent over Madeline brought her knee up smashing it into Jeans nose. Jean face shot up her hands going to her nose. She shook her head and blinked tring to clear her eyes of the tears. Madeline hit Jean in the chest with a spin kick. Jean fell to the floor.

The goth quickly went over to Jean pinning her to the ground with her knee. Madeline cockedher fist ready to diliver a final blow that would knock the redhead out, Jean closed her eyes anticipating the blow but it never came, instead she heard, "Give up?"

Jean opened her eyes. Looked at Madeline, and nodded. Madeline stood and dropped her arm. "Yah lose. Ah suggest yah start practicing on how tah be more civil." Madeline walked out of the room, as everyone else rushed in to check on Jean.

Remy came over to her smiling, "looks like yah won' be needin de classified adds after all." He hugged her.

"Ah guess not but Ah do have some packing tah do. After all we leave in two days, non? Ah got some shopping tah do. Yah coming Rogue?" Rogue nodded and the two took of down the corridor, up stairs, to change and two the mall.

Alright there it chapter 8. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this one.

Next Chapter: New Orleans.


	10. New Orleans

Alright I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Again I own nothing.

Chapter 9: New Orleans

The group of six sat on the plane bound for New Orleans. Remy was happy to be going home, glad that his family would finally meet his closest friend. There was only onething wrong. He was having keeping up the shield on his empathy, because of the girl that sat behind.

Madeline sat in her seat tense, the pair of gloves she held in her hand starting to rip. She was unconsciously projecting her emotions toward her older brother. He could feel it, she was anxious, nervous, excited, happy but mostly he felt fear. It unerved him, he had never sensed fear off his sister like this and it only got worse as the drew closer to their destination.

"Madeline calm down," said Peter sitting next to her. He glanced at Remy in front of them and noticed his discomfort. "I think your projecting and Remy having trouble controling himself."

Madeline eyes went wide at this but she immediatly closed them. She breathed in deep and then breathed out. She did this over and over as Peter put his arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

Madeline began to slowly relax and Remy able to shut out the emotion and calm himself. Madeline leaned forward, "Ah'm so sarry Remy. Ah had no idea Ah was projectin like dat."

"It' fine Mads," Remy replied. "Are yah okay?"

"Yah Ah'm calmer, Ah'm just not sude Ah can do dis. Ah don' know if Ah'm ready ta see dem again."

"Of coures yah are," Rogue said from beside Remy. "Yah can do this Madeline. I kow you can."

"Yes, Madeline, Rouge is right. Yah not de same person yah were when yah were twelve. Tantie Mattie will bemore den excited ta see yah and believe Henri and de cousin have missed yah."

"What 'bout Jean-Luc?"

"Don' worry 'bout Jean-Luc, yah don't have tah be intimidated by him no more. Besides he won' say anytin after Ah'm done wit him. He still has to pay for what he did ta both of us six years ago." Madelinesmiled and leaned back in her seat, finally at ease.

They were in the car on their way to the Lebeau home from the airport. "Wow," said Wanda looking out at the city. "This place is beautiful."

"If yah tink it's beautiful now, wait till night comes," said Remy. They were in a limousine each of the couples sitting togther. It was easy to see why both Remy and Madeline had no problem spending large amounts of money so easily, they had grown up doing it.

The limo went throught the front gate, down the drivway and pulled up in front of a large mansion. Madeline had been rather calm since the plane ride but seeing the house right in front of her, she suddenly felt very light headed.

She saw all rush out of the door to great the vistiors. Tantie Mattie, Henri, Mercy, Emil, Lapin, Etteine(A/N please tell me if spelled wrong.) and Theo came towards them. Madeline looked to Remy who nodded in understanding, he leaned over whispering something to John and Piotr.

He opened the door, stepped out and then helped Rogue. John followed after Rogue and helped Wanda. Then Piotr climbed out but did not turn to help Madeline. Instead he stood right in front of the door blocking Madeline from view of the LeBeaus.

"Remy, mon petit frere," said Henri hugging his younger brother. "It' very good to see ya again. It' been far ta long."

"It' good ta see yah too, mon frere. Happy Birthday." Remy said with a smile. "You of cousre remember mon amore Rogue?" He said turning to his girlfriend.

"Naturally, how could Ah ever forget such a belle fille," he took her hand and kissed. Takin in her pale skin, green eyes and black and green gothic attire. Just how he rembered her, although her hair was slightly longer.

"Why thank yah Henri, but Ah wonder if yah wife yah over there would agree." Henri turned to look at his wife, who just laughed stepping forward, hugging Remy then Rogue.

After the rest of the family said their hellos to the two southerners. Remy introduced the others. "Everybody dese are mes amis, John, Wanda and Piotr." They all said there hellos.

"Well if dat everyone let' get inside, non?" said Henri turning to go in.

"Wait Henri Ah've got a gift for yah," Remy said stopping his brother.

"Can' it wait till we get inside?" he asked.

"Non, dis is real important."

"Well den what is it."

"Well Henri, their is someone Ah would like yah and de family tah meet. Allow meh tah reintroduce yah to someone very special. Someone yah haven' seen for over six year. De Princess of T'ieves herself, mon petit soeur, Madeline LeBeau." He bowed at the end of his introduction as Piotr moved aside and Madeline stepped forward.

Non of the Lebeaus spoke as they stared at Madeline. They where in complete disbelief. They looked at her taking in the long curly purple and auburn hair and purple eyes. They looked shocked at the corset top she wore, with shear sleaves that went around her middle fringers and puple skirt that was shredded and stopped just below her knees. She had on black stockings and black ankle boots. She make-upworethick black eyeliner, purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick.

Henri was the first to speak. "Is it really yah Madeline?" he asked slowly approaching her.

"Of course it is mon frere, how many other purple haired Cajuns yah know," she said jokingly. That was all Henri needed before he rushed. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. She giggled remembering the way he used to do this whenever she came back from a mission.

Henri put her down and looked at her closely. She was crying, tears spilling down her cheeks but she had a huge smile across her. "Mon petite soeur, it has been far too long." Henri hugged her close to him.

"Now Henri don' go sufficatin de fille," said Tantie Mattie. She approached Madeline her arms open. "Come here girl, give your Tantie a hug." Madeline went toTantie as soon as Henri let her go.

Tantie released Madeline but before she had a chance to even turn around she was enveloped in hug by herfour cousins. "Emil, Etteine, Lapin, Theo," she said as they backed up a little. "Mes dear cousins, it is so good tah see yah again. Ah've missed yah'll so much." They eached hugged her again and then stepped aside.

Madeline turned and there was Mercy. Neither woman moved toward each other. Madeline knew that Mercy did not know the truth. She still believed that Madeline had run away and abandonded the family. Mads was about to say something but Mercy turned and went into the house.

That when Madelines anger flared. She turned and went straight towards Henri. He could easily it in her eyes as the purple irises began to glow, much like remy's red ones did when he was angry. Before Mads could get anywhere near Henri Remy had her. "She still don' know," Madeline siad. "She still believe dose stupid lies. She tinks Ah left de family because Ah wanted to." Madeline began to sob her shoulders shaking. Piotr was at her side in an instant wrapping his strong arms around her. She turned and cried in his chest. His heart nearky broke when he heard what she said as she buried her face in his chest. "She hate meh. She hates meh."

"She does not hate you," said Piotr as he rubbed her back. "She does not understand, that is all. You just have to talk to her."

"She don' want ta talk tah meh. She won' listen tah me." Then she broke from his grasped and turned to Henri. "Yah have ta tell her. Yah have ta tell her de truth. She deserves ta know and Ah don' deserve be treated dat way for yah lies." Henri mearly nodded and headed for the house, to find his wife.

Tantie came over to Madeline hugging her again. "Henri will handle everting don' worry. Come let' go inside get ya'll situtated," she said leading the group towards the house. "You t'ree," she said turning towards the cousins. "Get dere bags, and Madelines up to her room."

As Theo, Lapin, Etteine, and Emil went to get the bags, Madeline turned to them as well, "Put Piotrs wit mine, merci," She walked in the others.

Entering the house the group stopped in the front room. It looked the same except for the pictures. While they still held images of her family, the people in them were much older. Pictures of Remy and and his cousins, as they entered their higher teen years and their twenties, Henri and Mercy's wedding, but there was one picture that caught the attention of the three female goths. On the mantel, framed was a large picture of Remy and Madeline. Remy was only ten and Madeline six. Madeline sat on a stool Remy behind her with his hand on her shoulder. The strange thing was Remy's eyes they were brown.

"Remy why are yah eyes brown? Ah thought yah said they've always been red on black?" Rogue asked curiously

"Dey have been, butAh couldn't very well go to a photographer wit his eyes like dat. Jean-Luc was able ta get meh a image inducer. Besides Madeline and Ah look more related. non?" He smiled at the picture. It was one of the few that was left out that had Madeline in it. The rest were either in his room an his shelf or put away in photo albums on his bookshelf. The only reason this one was still out was because Tantie and Remy both demanded it. They felt it wrong to practically have everything that was Madeline taken from the more public parts of the home.

"Come let' get ya'll settled in yah rooms,non?" said Tantie readt to lead them out.

Just as they turned towards the hall Merci came running at Madeline. She flung her arms around the slightly taller girl in an embrace. " 'm so sorry," she said. Madeline looked down at her sister-in-law.

"It' not yah fault. Jean-Luc shouldn' have lied tah yah and Remy like dat. 'm just glad yah don' hate meh."

"Ah could never hate yah. Ah was just upsett dat' all. Ah've missed ayh so much. It hurt tah tink dat yah would run away like dat. 'secially wit de weddin comin up. We was told dat yah were choosin money ovah family."

"Ah would nevah do dat. Not de way Ah was raised. Tah me notin more important den family. Ah'm glad tah be back wit ya'll. Now where' Henri so Ah can tank him for tellin de truth finally." Just then Henri walked into the room and Madeline hugged him. "Tanks Henri. Yah faced the de chance of havin tah confront a pissed off Merci for meh. Now dat is what family is for."

"Well actually eit'er facing her anger o' yours and from what Ah 'member yours is worse." Henri smiled at his sister. With her back the family felt whole again. It was the best birthday present he could have asked for.

Alright there it is. I'm sorry it took so long, but my the internet hasn't been working to well at home and I've had to work on this at school. It might take awhile for my next chapter because I've just finished my last day of high schol. I'm graduating and won't be in school to work on this much, but I'll do my best.

Next Chapter: The group gets invited to a ball and the girls do what they do best. SHOP!

Please Review. I would really appreciate it.


	11. Shop Till Yah Drop

Okay everyone here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one.

Chapter 10: Shop Till Yah Drop

Madeline woke up the next morning, feeling really good. She shifted a litttle and smiled as the arm around her waist tightened. She glanced at the clock on the night stand, where it had always been. Over dinner last night she was told how Tantie Mattie and Remy had worked to get the room back in order.

They cleaned the room taking care to get all the make-up out of the carpet and off the walls. They replaced all the glass in the picture frames, the matress. they replaced te bedding with and identcle puple sheets, back and purple comforter, and black pillow cases. Her make-up had been replaced. The only thins that hadn't been repleaced where the gowns, since they didn't know when she was coming back.

Last night after Piotr had gone Madeline had made her way over to her dresser. In the back of the bottom drawer is where she kept some things that where very special to her. They were iteams from her life before she had met the LeBeau's, when her and Remy's real parents were still alive. They had managed to get a hold of a few things and keep them safe during their time on the streets. Madeline had left behind six years ago because she felt it wasn't right to deprive Remy of things that were rightfully his as well. Madeline had been happy to see that it was all still there.

She turned in Piotr's grip, and smiled at him. She reached up and lightly shook his shoulder saying, "Piotr yah 'ave tah let go of meh. It' on'y two hours till breakfast and Ah have tah get up an' help Tantie" Piotr slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Do you have to?" he asked in his thick Russian accent.

"Es Ah do," she answered slowly manuvering out of his grip and off the bed. She smiled as she saw him bblantly check her out. His looking her up and down. She wore a purple night gown that was low cut and so short that it ended just below her butt. He enjoyed the fact that she wore no make-up. This was one of few times that he's seen her without it and he felt she was more beautiful then with her make-up on. Even if she looked like a gothic queen with it on.

She went to her dresser having un packed last night, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Piotr's smile only got bigger as he heard the water running.

Next door in Remy's room the seen was pretty much the same. Remy woke-up slowly opening his eyes to look at the young woman that lay next to him. As looked so peaceful lying there he almost didn't have the heart to wake her. Over the past four months he had grown accostumed to going to bed at night with a girl and actually just sleeping. He understood that Rouge was still getting used to touching and she needed time. Beside Rouge was one of those wait-till-your-married kind of girls and with the way things where going, that wasn't long off.

"Chere wake-up," He whispered softly in her ear. Rogue just shifted a little and then became still. "Come on chere. We on'y got two hours till breakfast an' you know how long it takes you get ready."

"Two hours. Yah right Ah should probably get up. Ah think Ah'm gonna go help Tantie."

"Yah knowmon amouryou a guest in dis house, yah don' have tah help wit breakfast."

"Ah know that swamp rat, but want tah. Madelines probably goin tah be down there anyway." She slowly got out of bed, going over to her bags, taking some clothes out of them. Remy took the time tah look her over. She wore tight spaghetti stap shirt and some really short shorts. He looked over every curve to her body her long milky white legs. He loved the feel of her perfectly smooth skin, untanted from being covered all those years.

"Liking what yah see, swamp rat," Rogue said feeling his eye on her body. She turned to look at him a smirk on her face.

"Course chere, can't help but like the veiw, when it's of you," he said with a smirk his own.

Rogue walked slowly over to the bed. She leaned over placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Remy reached up pulling her down on top of him, making the kiss more passionate. "Remy as much as Ah'm loving this, Ah need tah get ready." She kissed him again quickly then got up and went to the bathroom.

Madeline stepped ourt into the hallway at the same time as Rogue. The both smiled at each other. "Yah up a little early dere Rogue," said Madeline as they made their way down the hall. They passsed the door to Wanda and John's room.

"Should we wake 'em?" asked Rogue lookin at the door, know very well what they had been doing the night before.

"Oui, Tantie hates when people are late for meals, even de guest an' sey don' know when breakfast is," Madeline answeredwalking over and knocking on the door.

"What?" they heard Wanda yell from the other side of the door.

"Hey you two, breakfast is in a hour an' a half. Don' be late, o' Tantie will have yah hide."

In the kitchen Rogue, Madeline, Tantie, Mercy and Wanda, who had joined them twenty minutes after being woken, had breakfast going. They talke, laughed and traded stories they had not the night before. They just enjoyed each others company.

Madeline had just put the biscuits in the oven and made her way over to the stove when she heard a voice that her freeze. "Tantie," came the voice of Jean-Luc LeBeau. "Did Remy an' his guest arrive yesturday?" He was looking at a paper as he walked into the kitchen and didn't notice the people there.

"Yes dey did," she answered.

That's when he looked up. He went over to Mercy saying goodmorning and giving his daughter-in-law a kiss on thhe cheek. He then went over tah Rogue. " Bonjour Rogue, it' good tah see yah again."

"It's good tah see yah too," said Rogue with a fake smiole. While she had no problem with the fact that he was thief, but her opion of him had dropped significantly when he had learned about Remy and Madeline.

He then turned to other goth that stood next to Rogue. Taking in the short hair and all the red that she wore, he guest who it was. "You must be Wanda?" he said offering his hand to shake.

"Yah that's me," she said taking his hand, but on her face you could clearly see the contempt she had for the man.

Finally he noticed Madeline standing there. He looked closely he, taking in her hair and her eyes. He didn't recognize her. Rogue was also looked closely at Madeline and noticed her friend hands where shaking as she clutched the apron she wore. "Yah name is?" he asked.

"Ah...Ah," she was stuttering. That was something that neither of friends had ever seen her do. "Ah have tah check somet'in up stairs." She went towards the stairs. She was nearly out of the room when Rogue grabbed her by the shoulder forced her to turn.

"Yah not goin anywhere," she whispered to her best friend. "Yah goin tah face this, just like yah said yah would.

"Ah can't," Madeline whispered back. "Ah'm not ready for dis." She broke out of Rogue grasp and turned tah go but walked into what she thought was a wall. Stumbling she felt hands grab her around the race steadying her. She looked up to see Piotr.

"Are you alright?" he asked her noticing his girlfriend was slightly more pale then usual.

"Yah, 'm fine," she said.

"No she ain't," said Rogue tuning to the Russian man. He looked to Rogue for an explinaition, noticing Madeline trembling as he pulled her further into his embrace. "Peter allow meh tah introduce yah to Jean-Luc LeBeau." Piotr looked from his girlfriend to the man at the counter. He gave a quick nod, as realization hit him.

"Nice tah meet yah Peter. Now will someone tell meh who de fille in purple is?"

"Pere," said Remy. He had walked in when Jean-Luc had asked the question. "Yah prob'ly don' recognize her, after all it' been six years. It' Madeline yah daughter."

Jean-Luc looked at the purple eyed goth, then at Remy. Remy had not expected what came out his mouth next. "As far as Ah'm concerned, Ah only have one daught and she' married tah Henri." Madelines head dropped fore a second before she broke from Piotr's grasp and quickly left the room. Her friends followed her but Remy staid behind.

"Why?" Remy asked quietly so the only people whocould hear them were the ones in the room. "Why did yah have ta say dat?"

"Why did yah bring her back?" Jean-Luc answered a with a question of his own.

"Because she' mon soeur. She belongs here as much as Ah do. Henri, Tantie, Mercy all de ot'ers dey except her. Why can't yah? What did she do tah make yah chase her away. And don' yah dare say it was because she was a bad t'ief. She was one of de best and yah know it?"

"Remy yah know de on'y reason Ah brought her here in de first place was because Ah wanted yah. She was an okay t'ief but not good enough tah really be useful. Besides wit out powers she really was of no use."

"Power yah want power. See dat part of de problem, yah to impatient. Did yah not see her eyes and de streaks in her hair she' had all her life. De just de obvious parts of her mutation. Now she got more power den yah can believe and yah just turned her away." With that Remy turned around and left. But the commotion in the kitchen had just started and Tantie wasn't about to be as quiet about things as Remy.

Remy made his way up stairs. He could still hear Tantie yelling as he entered Madelines room, where she and his four friend sat on the bed. Piotr sat against the headboard Madeline leaning into him her back against his chest. Rogue and Wanda each had one of her hands while

John sat quietly listening. It was the first time in the little over two months he'd known Madeline that he had ever seen her like this. Sure he had seen her happy, sad and of course pissed, but she was on the edge of depression and he didn't like it. As far as John was concerned Madeline was one of the strongest people he knew. She had brought this group together, in helping Wanda tame her temper and become friends with Mads and Rogue. Hell if she hadn't helped Wanda, he and his raven haired girlfriend might not be together now. How anyone could do this two the purple eyed goth was beyond him.

Remy went to the bed and sat down. Piotr immediatly let go of the girl in his arms, as mades her way over to her brother. Remy wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "C'est bien ma soeur(It's alright my sister.)," he whispered in her ear. "Il verra assez bientôt. Vous appartenez ici autant que n'importe qui autrement.(He'll see soon enough. You belong here just as much as anyone.)" She just nodded into his chest.

Twenty minutes later found the group eating breakfast with the rest of the family, with the exception of Jean-Luc who had left after the confrontation in the kitchen. Without him there Madeline instantly relaxed, and the meal was very much like dinner the night before.

Her cousins Etienne, Lapin, Emil and Theo joked in hopes off cheering her up. It worked. Madeline enjoyed being able to sit at the table without the constant threat of food hitting you and still being able to laugh and have fun. The students at the table could learn something from the four boys who could be as out of control as Bobby and his buddies but at the appropriate time.

It was around noon when they Tantie called the girls down stairs. The were in their respected rooms making the beds and getting ready to go out for the day. The boys had gone off somewhere with Remy's cousins and would be back later.

"What is it Tantie?" asked Madeline stopping into the living room, where a leather skirt, purple corset with a see through mesh top underneath. She also had on fishnet stockings, stiletto heels and leather gloves. She carried her black trench coat, with the spades over her shoulder. Her usual dark make-up in place.

Rogue followed behind her She had on a pair of leather pants that fit like a second skin. A dark green streak going down the outside of each pant leg. She had boot with two inch heel. A black tank top, underneath a dark leather green duster that ended just below her butt completed the outfit.

Finally bringing up the rear was Wanda. She wore a black halter top a black skirt that stopped just bellow her knees. Red tighs went into black low top Converse with red shoe laces. She also had on a trench coat her's being red.

"Dis just came for you," said Tantie. Madeline walked over and took the evelope that Tantie held out to her. Madeline looked at it curiosly. The return address was local which was strange considering no one knew she was back in town. "Don' worry. It's from Renie . He sends one every year for yah and Remy."

"As in Renie Cartier, mon boyfriend from seventh grade?"

"Oui."

Madeline opened the evelope to find an invitation inside:

**_You and Two Guest are Cordially Intiated_**

**_to_**

**_The Annual Masquerade Ball_**

**_of_**

**_Monseiur Renie Cartier_**

"Since when does Renie have annual masquerade?" Madeline asked?

"Since de homme turned sixteen," answered Tantie. "And he sends an invitation every year to de two of you because he says he' not quite sure if yah gonna come back o' not."

"Well dat' nice of him. Still trin tah get me tah forgive him, after all dese years."

"What di he do?" asked Rogue.

"Ah know it was junior high and dose relationships nevah last but Ah was still broken hearted when he cheated on meh. Ah was walkin down de hall and de he was makin out wit de girl Ah hate more den anyone in de world. Belladonna Bordeau."

"As in Remy ex-fiance? That Belladonna Bordeau?"

"Oui?" Madeline said a look of pure hate in her eyes. "Jean-Luc and Marius had be plannin it for years. Since Remy was thirteen and Bella was ten. She's only a year older den meh. T'ing is de girl can' keep her legs shut. Even when she was dirteen, must of slept with evey guy in de high schoolbefore she even got dere. Stupid bitch." Madline stopped after saying that and turned toward Tantie. "Sorry Tantie. Ah know a lady should nevah speak like dat but Bella she just make meh so angry

"She always daought dat she was better den meh because she was an assasin and Ah was a t'ief. Made fun of meh hair, called meh a freak. Said Ah wasn't good 'nough tah call Remy mah brot'er,didn' know 'bout Remy's eyes. Swear Ah tink Remy de only boy she didn' sleep wit."

"She was really that horrible?" asked Wanda.

"Yah know it. De only reason she didn' actually strike meh was because dere would be physical evidence of de hell she put meh t'rough during school, and even dough she was assasin and a year older den meh, Ah could easily have beat her up."

"Then why didn't you?"

""Sere was a fragile peace betwen de guilds, dat with de agreement of de marriage. If dey daughter of de t'ieves leader beat up de daught of de leader od de Assasins Guild, well dat wouldn't do much for peace now would it."

"But she could do that to you."

"Wit words dere's no proof. Beside Jean-Luc could have cared less about meh. O' haven't yah noticed?"

"Well forget about Bella, what about this ball," said Rogue changing subject quickly. "It says yah can being two guest and I'm sure Remy's says the same which means all six of us can go. So are we going o' what?"

"Well Renie did take de time ta send de invitation," Madeline said.

"And now that your back with the guild, public appearances are crucial. I mean once people know your hear Jean-Luc won't be able to get rid of you so easily," added Wanda

"Dat' true and Ah haven' been to a proper ball in a very long time. Ah guess we don' have a choice we're going. So it bein Tuesday and de ball Saturday, we on'y have four days tah find dresses, mask, and tuxedos for de boys."

"Well then, Ah guess we know what we're doin today. Shoppin."

"Well den," said Tantie walking over to her purse. "Yah'll be needin dis." She handed Madeline a credit card with the name Jean-Luc LeBeau in gold letters at the bottom. Lookin down at it an evil smirk spread across the young goth's face.

"Madeline," came a voice from behind. it was her oldest brother Henri standing woth Mercy. "Knowin yah you'll be needin a car wit a big trunk." He tossed a set of keys to his younger sister.

"Are dese de keys ta-" Henry just nodded to Madelines incomplete question. "Tank you so much Henri Ah promise ta take realy good care of her." With that she ran up to her brother tossing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Then she ran off, out the side door, towards the garage. Her two best friends not far behind.

The top of Henri's oh so special convertable was down as the girls raced down the street, Madeline at the wheel. People turned to see who was coming sounds of "Walking Contradiction" attrackting there attention. The girls could be heard singing along.

Madeline slowed and pulled up in front of a small shop. "Come yah two. Me and Tantie used tah come tah dis place all de time when Ah was younger. Ah know de owner." The three goth climbed out of the car and going into the shop.

Wanda and Rogue nearly fainted at the sight that met them. This was not their choice when it came toshops. All along the shelves and hanging from the racks where dresses in pinks, lilac, and baby blues. It was bright clothes everywhere. They both gave Madeline death glares for even thinking of bring them there.

"Don' give me does lookes. Dis will pay out in de end." The trio walked toward the counter. A woman standing there okked up too one glance at the girls and turned back to the papers she was looking at. Completely ignoring the girls. Madeline just shoock her head. She had a plan. "Well it seems we won' be gettin any service 'ere. Maybe we should just leave," she said.

"Where are we supose to go?" asked Wanda. "Most of the other stores will probably treat us the same way."

"Dat' true. To bad too. Ah mean hear I stand wit Jean-Luc LeBeau's credit card ready to max it out if Ah have to an' no one will help us."

"Yes and Ah'm sure Tantie Mattie will be very dissapointed that yah Madeline LeBeau, were denied service at a shop she come ta so often," Rogue added catching on.

"May Ah help yah," said the woman behind the counter.

"Well yah could get Madam Delacour, for meh," said Madeline. Madam Delacour owned the shop and was a good friend of Tantie Mattie.

"She's a bit busy right now," said the lady fake smile platered on her face.

"Yah just tell her who it is and Ah'm sure she mahe de time." That's what the woman did. She went into the backroom.

A few minutes late she came out followed by a tall rather regal looking woman. Madeline new she was pushing sixty but she looked no older then forty-five. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a simple black blouse and skirt. Her make-up was light, only black eyeline and mascara. She was someone that Madeline had admired very much when they where young.

"Madam Delacour, it' very good tah see yah again," said Madeline to the older woman.

"Madeline LeBeau, Ah can' believe it' yah. When Lisa over dere said yah were here, Ah nearly fainted," said Madam Delacour has she went over and hugged the younger girl.

"Well Lise over dere needs a lesson on how tah treat customers. She took one look at us an' den she ignored us. She should know better den tah ignore a customer based on how dey're dressed."

Madam Delacour glanced at Lise quickly before turning her attention to Rogue and Wanda. "Now who are dese two bella filles?" she asked.

"De one dressed in red is Wanda and de one in green is Rogue. De mon best friends and Rogue is Remy's girlfriend."

"Are yah tellin dere is a girl in dis world dat can tame de Ragin Cajun?"she saidgoing over to give give Rogue and Wanda a hug.

"Hard tah believe ain't it?" said Rgoue with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Well enough wit de talk. Yah obviously came tah shop and by lookin at yah, yah won' be wearin any of de clothes out here. Follow meh." She lead them into the back room she had come out of. Through a door on the side of her office and into a large room.

Rogue and Wanda's eye went wide. It was a gothic girl's dream. All the clothes where beautiful dark colors. Clothes in black, scartlet, purple, dark green, midnight blue, and a pink that even Wanda didn't mind. It was set up just likethe shop out front, counter andall. Madeline smirked at the other girls. "I told yah ta trust meh," she said to the other two.

"Well girls have fun," said Madam Delacour turning towards them. The three goths glanced at each other, each with a smirk on their faces and then they where off.

"Found somethang already, Madeline?"asked Rogue, when she spotted the other girl making her way to a change room. Madeline just nodded and stepped in. Wanda went into the one next to her just seconds latter.

"What do yah t'ink?" asked Madeine when she came out. She was wearing a black sundress, with a puplr, long sleeve, sheer shirt over it, that tied infront.

"Yah missing something," said Rogue as Wanda walked out of the change room. she walked over to a part of the room that had belt hanging. she grabbed a studded built and went back oner to Madeline. "Put that on," was her simple command. Madeline put on the built leaving it loose enough that it sat on her hips. "Perfect, the A-line cut od the dress hid yah figure, the built shos yah waist, and gives it a mopre gothic feel. Now all yah need is yah purple tights and yah combat boot."

Then both girls turned to look at Wanda. She had on black slacks. Almost like the kind, you worewith a femalesuit. She had on a red top with long sheer sleeves. She had on a red belt with gold colored studs. "Nice, look Wanda just one t'ing," said Madeline making her way over to the counter where the jewerly was. She grabbed a red, velvet choker, with a gold clasp. She took it and clasped it around Wandas neck. It has a small fire pendant that sat nicely in the crook of her neck.

"That was the perfect touch, Mads," said Rogue. "Now it's my turn." She walked into the change room.

She came out minutes later. She had on a skirt that went down to her ankles, it had slit on each side that went straight up to her hips. The solid part of the shirt stopped high enough to cover her breast and plunged low down the middle. It had a sheer fabric covering the bare parts, that went up unto a high neck and long sleeves. "Yah petite Reba has nothing on you," said Madeline taking in the outfit her best friend wore. "And it's perfect for tonight."

"What's tonight," asked Rogue.

"We're taking Henri and Mercy out to a club tonight. For Henri's birthday. Dat boy is only twenty-four and Mercy is twenty is twenty-two, but dey act like dere in deir thirties."

"They are married."

"Yah dey're married not dead. So we take dem out to have a good time, non?"

"Of course."

Then Rogue watched as madeline made her way over to a pink shirt that was to small for her. "What are yah doing?" she asked. "That shirts ta small for yah, and it's pink."

"Ah know dat," answered Madeline. "It' non for meh. It for de Kitty-cat. Ah told her dat Ah bring her someting and Ah t'ink it' time we show her how goth's wear pink." She took the dark pink shirt from the rack, it had three-quarter sleeves. Then she found a black pleated skirt in Kitty's size. She grabbed arm warms that wouls go to the petit brunette's elbows and around her thumbs. A black studded belt, pink stockings, a small pair of combat boots that she guessed would fit the girl, and a black choker, with a pink rose on it.

After that the spent the next hour at Madam Delacour's. They also went to quite a few other shops. They bought alot but still hadn't found the right gowns for the ball. Until they came to a shop much like the backroom at Madam Delacour's. Only it had formal dresses.

Walkin in Wanda spotted the perfect gown right away. It was had a red strappless corset top. The top of the corset had a black strip across with a thin gold stipe serperating the two color. The skirt off the dress was inlayers. The top layers was mad of a black lace that sat lightly on the bottom red layer. All the stitching was done with a gold thread.

One of the attendant in the store made their way over two Wanda to helper with the dress, taking her to a dressing room, to try it on.

Madeline walked towards the side of the of the shop and there was her dress. A black corset top, it had a sheer fabric that went up over the shoulders. Thefabric opened and went down past the waste. The skirt was a deep purple. It was a simple dress but beautiful non the less. Another attendant came over to Madeline helping her with the dress.

It didn't take Rogue long to find her dress either. It was also a black corset top. The sheer fabric came up from the corset went up into a high neck and was sleeveeless. Small flowers that were barely noticable were embroidered in black thread, along the top, bottom and down the sides of corset. The skirt was a dark hunter green and had the same little flowers along the hem. Again an attendent came to help her.

Rogue and Wanda stepped out of the dressing at nearly the same time. They both looked at each other. "Wanda," said Rogue. "That dress it perfect for yah. Yah look great."

"Thanks," said Wanda. "You look amazing." Just then the door to the third changing room opened and Madeline. Both girl looked at their friend.

"Yah look great Madeline," said Rogue.

"Thanks Rogue," Madeline said back. "You look amazin. So do yah Wanda. Dose dresses are perfect, on you.Ah can' believe dese dresses were just hear."

"Yah," said Wanda. "It's like they were made just for us."

"And ain't it odd," said Rogue. "That they're in tha only shop we've come tah, thateven looked like we belong in it."

"Yah well Ah call it fate," said Madeline. "De perfect dresses, tah go wit de perfect dates, tah a masquared ball, dat promises tah be wonderful."

"Now all weh need are mask."

"Dey have some in de display case right over dere." They went back inside and changed into there normal clothes. The attendants took the dresses to ring up, while another took the to the display case to look at the mask.

Immediatly Madeline spotted a mask that was perfect for Rogue. "Can yah let us see de green one,please?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. He opened the case pulling out mask and handing it Madeline.

Madeline turned to Rogue holding the mask out to her. Rogue took slipping it on over her face. The mask was same dark hunter green, as her dress, it complimented Rogue pale skin perfectly. She slowly opened her eyes and the effects of the mask couldn't have been better. It framed her large eyes, and dark color of the mask showed off the brightness of Rogue's green eyes. "Rogue," said Wanda. "The mask is perfect. I've never seen them look brighter."

"She' rightRogue," said Madeline pulling a mirrior out of her purse. "Dat definatly de one." Rogue looked into the mirrior and new instantly that it was the one.

Then they saw a mask that Rogue could tell would go iwth Wanda's dress perfectly. Taking the mask and putting it on Madeline and Rogue loved the effect it had. The mask was black put as she moved and it shifted in the light, it had a subtle gold shimmer to it.

It was now Madeline turn. All day she had woren a pair of dark sunglasses. the only time she had taken off was in Madam Delacour, who new about Remy's mutation and easily accepted the fact that the three girls infront of her were also mustnat.

Madeline nerviously took off her sunglasses keeping her eyes closed. Rogue helped put the mask on and turning away from the direction of the attendant, so he couldn't see, she opened her purple eyes. The masked also framed her eyes perfectly. The mask mas thin along the bridge of her nose getting wide as it went out. As it came to were it lined up with the center of her eye, it curved up to a slight point. It came down to a slight point lining up the side of her eyes. The bottom, came down curved slightly around her cheek bown and went back up.

"It's perfect," said Rogue.

"Yeah," said Wanda.

"It's not to much?" asked Madeline.

"Nah, with simpleness of yah dress, this is the perfect perfect mask, and it brings out yah eyes."

"Alright then," said Madeline. She then took off the mask and put on her sunglasses.

Walking out of the shop and to the car.They put the dresses in back seat with Wanda as Rogue and Madeline climbe in the front. "What about jewelry?" asked Wanda as they pulled away.

"Dat can wake," said Madeline. "Ah'm tired and we need ta rest before we go out tonight."

Alright, that's chapter 10. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to get it up. My computer was down and I was working on it in school until graduation. Finally got it up though, so enjoy.

Please review. Tell me what you like and what you didn't.

Also tell me what you think of this. I have an idea for a story that's an X-men: Evolution and Degrassi crossover. It would have Rogue, Wanda and Madeline in Canada causing some trouble, and they would have any powers but Madeline would still have eyes and her and Rogue would both have their unique hair.

So let me know what you think.


	12. At the Club

Thanks for reading the last chapter I really hope you liked it.

Thanks to scarey-kid for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

Chapter 11: At the Club 

The girls pulled into the large garage at the same time as the boys. Shutting off the car the girls climbed out and Madeline popped the trunk. Remy came over to her a look of shock on his face. "Yah took Henri's car?" he asked.

"Oui, he handed meh da keys himself," Madeline answered with a smirk.

"Henri let you barrow he precious baby?" asked Theo. "Henri never let anyone drive de convertible. Not even meh."

"Well dat, my dear cousin is because no one should ever trust yah wit deir car, o' motorcycle, o' any ot'er movin object." Theo just glared at her as the others laughed. "Now are you guys goin ta help us carry our bags o' non?"

The boys groaned at this. 'Should've known' thought Emil to himself. 'Dat girl could never live dis house wit out going shopping.' Looking into the trunk the boys were not surprised to find it completely full. Even Piotr and John weren't that surprised. While the three girls rarely went on shopping trips especially with the other girls at the institute, the times they did it meant lots of bags to help carry. They always said, "If we're going to go shopping, we might as well make it worth the trip."

All the guys grabbed the bags from the trunks while the girls insisted on carrying their gown. They still need to tell their boyfriends about the ball and they didn't want them to see the gowns until the night of the ball. Smiling the girls had every bag dropped off in Mads' room where they could sort through it all. While Rogue and Wanda usually paid for their things, today had been the exception. Wanting to run up Jean-Luc credit card bill as much as possible, Madeline had insisted on paying for everything. All three girls were quite happy. They bought hundreds of dollars worth of stuff and didn't have to pay for any of it.

After sorting through everything, the girls for some reason all crashed on Madeline's bed. The boys who had been down stairs walked in to find all the girls asleep together on the bed. The same thought ran through their heads as they stared their girlfriends. With as much as the girls had been through in their lives, how mean and cold they seemed to people outside the small group, with their gothic exteriors. It was times like this you could see the innocents so long lost to the outside world shine through.

"Why don' we go back down stairs hommes," said Remy.

"Yes comrade. It seems wrong to disturb them," said Piotr. John just nodded in agreement while looking at Wanda and how peaceful she seemed just laying there.

A couple hours later Rogue woke-up. She looked at the clock on the bedside table seven o' clock. She shot up looking at the other two girls still asleep. "Wake-up," she yelled at her friends. Madeline and Wanda immediately came up into a sitting position.

Madeline, forgetting where she was, looked around in alarm. When it finally hit her she turned around to glare at Rogue. "Why did yah yell like dat?" she said. "Yah scared meh half ta death."

"It seven, Ah figured we should probably get ready," answered Rogue.

"Dat may be but yah didn' have ta yell like dat. Yah how jumpy Ah get when Ah'm woken up suddenly," said Madeline shaking her head to fully wake herself up.

"Ah know, sorry. Ah forgot. Why is it yah, like that anyway?"

"Same reason Ah have a tattoo around mah stomach, Ah don' want ta talk 'bout it." Madeline got off the bed and went to her dresser, pulled some stuff out and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" asked Wanda.

"Ah don' know but I guess it's apart of her past she ain't told us about." With that they both got up and returned to their rooms to shower and get ready.

By nine o' clock the girls were ready and walking down the stairs. Wanda, Rogue and Madeline wore the outfits that they had bought earlier from Madam Delacour's. Mercy having asked the girls for a new look for the night stood in complete Goth wears. She had on a tank top with a mesh top over it. Over that she wore a black corset. Her skirt was a midnight blue and ended mid-thigh. Fish net stocking and knee-high boot complete the look. Her make-up was dark and matching that of the other girls.

The four of them laughed looking at Henri. His eyes had gone wide and his mouth hung open. "What 'ave yah done ta meh wife?" he asked when he was finally able to compose himself enough to speak.

"Oh, Henri, Ah just wanted a new look," said Mercy walking up to her husband. "It' just for 'night. What yah don' like?" She smirked up at him.

'Dese girls have been here two days,' he thought to himself, 'and look what dey' done ta my wife.' "Non, yah look real good Mercy," he said out loud. He had to admit to himself that she did look good, just different.

"Yeh know chere," said Remy to Rogue. "Dat outfit yah wearin was wort' every penny yah spent on it."

"Yah mean every penny Jean-Luc spent on it," said Rogue, causing Wanda, Madeline, Henri and Mercy to burst into laughter, while the other three stared in confusion.

"What so funny?" asked John.

"Tante sent us shopping today with Jean-Luc's credit card," answered Wanda her redheaded boyfriend. "Everything we bought was on him."

"Does Jean-Luc know 'bout dis?" Remy asked.

"If don' now, he will when de bill comes," said Madeline, a large smile on her face. "Now, are goin o' what?"

"Just one t'ing Madeline," said Remy.

"What?"

"Do you plan on wearin dose sunglasses all night?" he asked referring to the glasses she just pulled out and was about to put on.

"If Ah have tah, why?"

"Hear," he said handing her a box. Madeline opened it. Inside was what looked like a simple silver watch but Madeline knew better. She took it and clipped it around her wrist, pressing a small button she lifted her face so her friends could see her eyes. Where her eyes were once purple, where now brown. They looked exactly like her eyes in old family pictures.

Rogue look at Madeline and then at Remy. She reached over and took off the sunglasses he had on, her eyes went wide. Where his eyes were once black were now white and where it should have been red was a brown identical to his sister's. While Rogue, Peter, John and Wanda seemed surprised by the look, Henri, Mercy and Madeline seemed as though it was completely normal.

"Why don't you seemed surprised by this?" asked Rogue.

"Cause ever since we were little he' worn an' image inducer," answered Madeline. "It just normal for us tah see 'im like dat. No one outside de guild knows dat Remy' a mutant. It had to stay dat way, we 'specially have tah keep de Assassins from knowin."

"You know," said Wanda. "When you two both have brown eye, you actually look like brother and sister."

"That's not true, sheila," said John. "They both got that smirk, and the way both their eyes glow when they mad."

"Yes," added Piotr. "Not to mention they are both rather tall and they have the same auburn hair."

"Okay now dat we all had fun with playin compare de siblin's," said Madeline. "Let' get goin." They all laughed at that and filed out of the room.

In the garage Henri climbed into the driver seat of the convertible, with Mercy in the passenger seat. Wanda and John climbed in back. Remy and Rogue got onto his bike, while Madeline had snatched the keys to Lapin's bike, handing them to Piotr she climbed on behind him. Madeline had taught him how to drive a Motorcycle when she moved into the Institute.

At the club there was an incredibly long line, but Remy LeBeau was not one to wait in line. He simply walked passed all the waiting people, arm around Rogue's waist and up to the door, the others standing behind them. Henri, Mercy and Madeline had a look of complete calm. No one ever denied either Prince of Thieves entrance, especially in Thieves' territory. The bouncer simply nodded and let the group in. "Glad ta see yah managed tah find yahself a job yah don' need much brains for, Tank," said Madeline as she passed.

The guard just grunted. The girl looked familiar and obviously knew who he was but he wouldn't say anything. He knew better, her date was bigger then he was and she was in the company of the princes he could do nothing.

Now I know what your thinking, why had Madeline been so cruel to Tank, one word, Belle. Back in school Tank was Belle's muscle. He had always been huge and Belle had him wrapped him around finger. Now it seemed that he was out of her favor and a bouncer at some club. Madeline couldn't help but smirk.

"What was with the comment to, what was it? Tank."

"He went tah school wit meh," answered Madeline. "He' two years older den meh but was in de same grade as de evil blonde bitch Ah will not name. He wasn' de smartest person ever. Guess he fell outta favor wit her, dough."

They quickly found a table and sat. "Well now how 'bout yah girls some drinks," said Remy as he and the other guys stood again.

"Bourbon," said Mercy, Rogue ordered the same.

"Beer, whatever kind," said Wanda.

"Jack Daniel's," ordered Madeline. The boys walked off towards the bar.

Just then The Killer's song "Somebody Told Me" came on. A huge smile spread across Madeline's face. Wanda and Rogue glanced towards her, when the song started and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Will be back in a minute," said Madeline as she grabbed the other girls' hand leading them to the dance floor.

On the dance floor the three formed a circle and just started dancing to the beat of the song. They easily lost themselves in the music. The girls hadn't even noticed, when the eyes of every man in the club were on them.

Each of the three Goths had their own style of dance. Rogue had loosened up quite a bit since she got control of her powers, but she only let loose like this when she was with her friend. Her style of dance still had a hint of Kitty in it, wild and free. The way she felt now that she had control and had Remy.

Wanda style was a little sensual. Ever since she started dating John he had unlocked a whole new side to her. He made her feel beautiful and sexy. It reflected in her dancing. Her hand touching her body moving everywhere.

Madeline kept the movement of her body. Moving mostly her hips and stomach. Her hands stayed usually above her head as she moved, of in her hair. Her dance was a little more contained, then that of her two friends. It reflected the she felt her friendship was with the others. While she trusted the other's with her life, they did not know her whole past.

It appeared every man in the club seem to have their preference in which girl they watched as Remy, Piotr, and John noted as looked at the men looking at their girls. They watched as the girls instinctively moved closer together.

The song ended and the girls made their way back to the table as the boys got back. They sat down together the guys placing the drinks on the table. "Well that was quite the show Sheilas," said John.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Wanda taking a sip from the long neck bottle placed in front of her.

"Well, mes jolies dames (my pretty ladies)," said Remy. "Every man in de club was watchin yah dance."

"Yes and many of the ladies in the club where not very happy about it," added Piotr. The girls looked around. Many of the man had gone back to what they where doing having noticed the girls join their boyfriends, but some kept glancing towards the table. They also noticed that some of the women in the club were shooting glares towards their table.

"Well den, dat' deir problem," said Madeline. "Not our fault if dey can' keep de attention of deir boyfriends."

"You sound like Belle," said Remy. He knew immediately not was the wrong thing to say.

"How dare you say dat Remy LeBeau. Dey were just watchin us, not our fault. It' non like we went up and started flirtin wit dem in front of deir girls. Ah would never do dat, not like Belle. Ah can' yah would ever even t'ink of ever comparin meh wit her" With that she down her whiskey in one gulp.

"Sorry 'bout dat, Madeline," Remy apologized. "Ah wasn' t'inkin, it just slipped out. Ah forgot how much you don' like her."

"Yah and she' yah best friend, right?"

"Now dere ain't reason to be like dat."

"Yah right 'm sorry. We didn' come here tah argue." With that she went and got another drink.

Twenty minutes and quite a few drinks later the girls lead boys onto the dance floor. Just as the music to a new song started.

Hey baby whatcha doin' this evening?

Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?

I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado,

And I iced down a six-pack.

John and Wanda began to move together, to the sounds of the slow jazz style country song. Wanda's arms around Johns neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He always loved the way she felt in his arms, and the way she was so close to him at this moment.

Hey Daisy don't you worry 'bout your mama,

Like 007 we can keep it covert.

Undercover on the ground by the water

Gonna get a little peace... on earth.

Mercy and Henri swayed slowly together. Merci had one leg up wrapped around his waist, the other between his legs. The two having a good time. It was the first time they had been to a place like this in a long time, and they were definitely enjoying themselves

Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?

Got a spot way back in the woods.

Sneak away for a couple of hours,

You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.

Remy and Rogue moved grinding together. Rogue head was tilted back, Remy kissing her exposed neck, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Rogue moaned softly in his ear as he nipped her collarbone.

Hey baby, Mother Nature is waitin'

And love's bloomin' like a cherry tree.

Let's buzz around; maybe do some pollenating,

Dive on in like honeybees.

Madeline leaned into Piotr, her back against his chest. They moved together slowly, letting the music wash over them. She laid her head back resting it on his shoulder. Suddenly Piotr spun her out and brought her back in Madeline facing him. He lifted her up to plant a kiss on her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to move to the music in this position.

Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?

Got a spot way back in the woods.

Sneak away for a couple of hours,

You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.

Take a trail ride if you know what I mean.

Hey baby won't you come with me?

The couples continued to dance to the music, not realizing that they were being watched. More specifically Remy and Rogue were being watched. Over in a dark corner of the club a young blonde girl watched as the couple moved together. He eyes narrowed as they stopped kissing and just starred into each others eyes, like no one else existed.

She watched as the couples danced through a couple more songs and then make their way towards their table. The blonde stood up slowly and made her way over towards the group. " 'Ello Remy," she said getting the attention of the group. She walked towards him but was stopped as Madeline spun her chair around on one leg; she lifted her legs and brought them down on the empty table next to them stopping the blonde from getting any closer.

" 'Ello Belle," said Madeline. "Didn't realize dey let trash like yah in clubs like dis, 'specially when de club is in t'ieves territory."

"Excuse meh, but Ah don' t'ink Ah was talkin tah yah," Belladonna answered back.

"Sorry, but yah interruptin our conversation. Besides Remy, as yah can see, has a date, so yah best be movin."

"Who do yah t'ink yah are. Yah don't even know meh and yah insultin meh. Why don't yah just get Gothic ass outta meh way?"

"Don't know yah, don' know yah. Belles Ah knows yah better den anyone else in dis who dame club. Yah a skanck, whore, and a bitch. Yah a liar, and yah don' have any reason tah be over here so go."

"Tell yah what how 'bout Ah stay and yah go," Belle said crossing her arms over her chest trying to look intimidating. Madeline stood with a smirk at Belle trying to intimidate her. Belle was five foot six and in two-inch heels was still shorter then Mads.

"Belle yah may have intimidated meh when we were children bot non more. After all Ah have always been better at fightin then yah and Ah doubt that' changed over the years."

Belle looked the taller girl up and down, taking in her muscular yet feminine body, the toned legs and arms. She took in the auburn hair, with purple streaks and the smirk that seemed so familiar and the dark brown eyes. She suddenly had a flash of a twelve-year-old girl who always looked older then she really was, auburn hair and smirk in place. She also remember the urge she always had to smack the smirk right of that face.

"Ah see de LeBeau's finally felt sorry enough tah bring yah back. So how much beggin did yah have tah do get back in de house? O' better question, who' yah have tah sleep wit?"

"Sorry, Belle but non everybody is a slut like yah. So who was yah latest fuck. Some man wit a mansion o' de bum done the street. We all know yah not picky." As Belle looked at the glaring girl she though she saw a flash of purple behind the brown, but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

Belle just glared back at Madeline, flipped her hair and walked off in a huff. "Wow," said Wanda. "Your worse to her, then to Jean."

"Ah gave her no less den she deserved," said Madeline as shat down.

"How do yah manage tah make so many enemies?" asked Rogue.

"Who knows. Why don' yah ask de girls who don' like?"

The night continued. They danced and talked and had a good time late into the night. The boys had made sure to drink a lot less then the girls so they were okay to drive. When they finally got home everyone crashed in their rooms.

Okay, that it for now. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. The Test

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My computer was down and I've I started my classes at the college.

Thanks to Kathrine212, Dark Anime Love, and scarey-kid for reviewing. I;m really glad you guys are liking the story and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

So her it is chapter 12.

**Chapter 12: The Test**

Madeline woke-up the next morning to a knocking on your door. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly noon. She climbed out of bed and went to the door. Opening she found herself looking at Remy.

"Hey Remy," said Madeline.

"Madeline yah need tah hurry up and get ready," said Remy.

"What? Remy what are yah talkin about?"

"Dere' a guild meetin at one. Dey're goin tah be discussin lettin yah back into dey guild and yah have tah be dere."

"What do yah mean at one. Remy it' almost twelve. Why wasn't Ah told sooner? Why didn' yah wake earlier?"

"Well probably because Jean-Luc called de meetin last minute. I on'y just found out 'bout it. He planned it dis way. Yah know dey goin tah want tah test yah and he doin dis tah catch yah of guard."

"Well it don' matter what he tries, I'm goin tah pass dis test, if on'y jus' to be wit mon family."

"Den hurry up and get ready."

"No problem mon frere. Ah' be dere. Yah don' have tah worry." Remy just nodded.

Shutting the door behind her she went over to her draw grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom.

At 12:20 she came out of bathroom in a pair of really short shorts and a tank top. As she walked out she noticed Piotr at his bags pulling out some clothes.

"Good morning," he said coming over and wrapping his large arms around her small waist. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled au at him.

"I won't be here when yah get out of de shower," said Madeline

"Why?"

"Ah have a meetin tah go tah. It' guild members on'y. It' mah chance tah get back in. Meh chance tah be apart of dis family again."

"Ah understand," he said kissing her lightly on the lips and the walking into the bathroom.

Madeline went to her drawer and pulled a pair of tight leather pants and put them on over the short. She then changed from the tank top to a sports bra with a black T-shirt. She then went and grabbed a black belt that had two slits on each side and more in the back wrapped it around her waist clipped it. Taking the parts to her extendable bow staff and stuck one each side of her belt.

Walking over to her large walk in closest, Madeline went straight to the back wall. There she had a large framed poster hanging on the wall. Taking the poster down and leaning it against the wall it revealed a small door. Pulling it open she found that the weapons she had left there so many years ago had not been touch. Pulling out a knife blew the dust off of it and the looked at it closely at it. The hand and the case both had the Thieves Guild symbol of a hand holding a jewel with a capital "T" in the center of the jewel. Pulling the knife from its case she found that the blade was still in perfect condition and sharp. She pulled out another identical knife and inspected it. She put them in the slits at the back of her belt. She closed the small door and then hung poster back up.

As she walked out of closet she grabbed the a trench coat much like the one she wore when she met the X-men for the first time but all black and with out the spades and her combat boots.

Madeline went over to her vanity and sat down in front of it. Brushing her long hair she pulled it up into hair ponytail. She then braided the ponytail tying it off at the end. Glancing at the clock she saw it was twelve forty. Turning back to the mirror she put on some black eye shadow, then her eyeliner and mascara. Finally she put on some clear lip-gloss.

Twelve- forty-five, the clock read. She got up put on her trench coat and walked out of the room.

Making her way down stairs she walked in to find Tante Mattie holding a plate out for her. Madeline smiled at the older woman as she took the plate and sat at the table. "You best be eatin quick chil' o' you gonna be late," said Tante

"Yes, Tante," said Madeline. She began to eat rather quickly. Finishing in record time. Tante handed her a glass of juice, to wash down her food and then Madeline was off to the meeting room.

She arrived at the meeting room just as the last guild members entered. About to enter the room herself she was stopped by Theo and Lapin. "Sorry Mads, but yah can' come in till dey say. Dey have ta go over a few tings and dey call. Yah can wait dere," said Lapin pointing to a small bench across the hall. Madeline nodded.

As the two boys where about to enter the room Theo turned to Madeline. "Don' worry Ah'm sure dey counsel can be convinced tah let let yah back int' de guild. Believe it or not dey need yah, yah were on of de best. Besides yah got me and Lapin pleadin yah case and mon perer he on de cousil, and always had a soft spot for yah."

"Merci, Theoren. Ah know yah do a good job for meh," Madeline said with a smile. Then the two boys entered the meeting room closing the door behind.

Madeline waited for some time. Rogue and Wanda had come by to talk with, but left rather quickly not wanting to be caught outside of a meeting the was guild members only. Talking with them and what Theo had said before, helped tah keep Madeline calm.

Then the door opened to she Theo standing there. He shot her a quick smile and then instructed her to follow him inside.

Walking into Madeline looked at the room filled mostly with men. While there where a few women in the guild most of the thieves were men. The female thieves smiled at Madeline as they caught her eye. Most of them had liked her when she was here and she stood as an example to them that only did it not matter how young you were but also if that if you a girl. A good thief was a good thief and Madeline had by the age of twelve had become on of the best.

Madeline made her way to the front of the room where Jean-Luc sat with Remy and Henri on either side of him. Madeline knew the older man would probably never except her like he did Remy. She had learned her lesson all those years ago. The only way this would work is if both princes and the majority of the counsil members agreed to reinstate her.

She knew she had a few of the counsil elders in her pocket. Specifically the fathers of her cousins, but that was only three. She would need at least for more to side with the princes if this was going to work.

Madeline stood there stone faced as Jean-Luc began to speak. "It has been brought to de attention of the T'ieves Guild high counsil dat dere is a belief among guild members dat yah should be reinstated as a member of de T'ieves Guild.

"Dey have put forth a case in your interst. Now we have heard what they have to say. we would like to hear whayt you have to say for yourself. Why do you t'ink we should let you back in?"

"Firstly Ah mam honored dat you would give me achance tah speak for myself. Ah realisedat you do not have to," said Madeline with a falsly sweetsmileas she spoke to Jean-Luc. "Ah believe dat Ah should be reinstated inta de guild because Ah was driven away de first time t'rough false pretences. Ah was lead tah believe dat mon frere, your prince was dead, which as you can see, he isn't." Mumbling went through the room. Many of the counsel members had, much like Remy, been lead to believe that Madeline had left of her own free will. The lying had been kept within the family, although the fathers of Lapin, Theo, Emil and Etienne knew the truth.

"Also Ah am more den a qualified t'ief. Ah did well while Ah was de guild and even better when Ah was gone. By myself wit out de back of de guild, Ah have kept from being caught and have established contacts all over de world. But if mon past work does not satisfie you Ah perpose a test. Yeh may test meh in any way yah like. Ah'm more den ready."

"Fine any test Ah choose," said Jean-Luc. "Ah chose a test through combat. And you shall fight non other den de eldest Prince of T'ieves, Henri." Madeline glanced at her brother, who just nodded.

Madeline was not stupid. Henri was one of the best fighters in the guild. He had help to train Remy and her as children, and he now was incharge of training the newer guild members and the children who hoped to become guild members. "As you wish," she answered with an exagerated bow. "Oh by de way, dis little test. Is it anyt'ing goes?"

"Of course," answered Jean-Lug not noticing the purple of her eyes glowing slighty.

So togther the intire group made their way to the back yard. When they reached an area fir fot combat they all came to stop. A small circle formed as Madeline made her way over to her cousins. Removing her trench coat she handed it to Lapin. "I won' be needin dese," she said as pulled the knives from the back of her belt and handing then to Emil. He looked down at them noticing they where the same knive she used to train with when they were younger.

That's when she felt their eyes of her. Madeline looked up at the windows to Remy's room. Her friends stood, Rogue and Wanda in one window, John and Piotr in another. They waved she smiled at them.

Madeline turned to face her eldest brother. She didn't want to fight him, she wished it was anyone other that him. Jean-Luc knew this of course, but Madeline was not about to let the fact the man that she was now facing was her brother.

Instead she tapped into something deep inside, something she thought she no longer had. It was anger towards Henri. Anger for the lies and for helping him Jean-Luc chase her away. Her purple eyes glowed slightly the more she thought of it. She walked to to the center of the circle, at the same time he did.

He made the firsrt move. He through a punch which she dodged by only centimeters. Henri was faster then she remebered. She through a punch at him next. He dodged and moved back a couple of inches. Henri through a kicked to her side which she easily blocked. Back and forth they traded blows, some dodged, some blocked, few landed. She dropped down spinning to sweep his leg out from under him. He jumped over her leg landing perfectly balanced at the same time bring out his bow staff. Quickly he brought it down towards her as she moved to stand. Faster then you could blink she had pulled one of the halves of her bow staff. Extending it she brought it just in time to block the blow. Even quicker she grabbed the other half from er belt exstended it and managed to strike Henri in the side. As he stumble slightly and tried to regain his breath, Madeline stood twerling both parts of the staff with blinding speed.

Before Henri had a chance to fully catch his breath Madeline connectd the two pieces of metal together freeing up one of her hands. Employing the same move she used on Remy, she let loose a bomb. When it exploded it not only let out it's usual smoke but kicked up dust as well. She let two more fly before the dusty and smoke was thick enough. She could hear him cough as he tried to keep from inhaling to much of it. Madeline moved in quick suddenly the coughing stopped. Madeline put up a shield pushing the dust away from the two till it cleared.

When the dust cleared they found Madeline sitting cross-legged on the floor, Henri's head resting inher lap. "Dere, yah happy know. Ah past yah test, and had tah injure mon frere tah do too."

The counsil members came togther in a tight huddle and bergan to discuss, as Remy made his way to his sister side kneeling down beside her. Finally the counsil turned to look at the siblings, just as Henri woke tried to sit up. With help from Remy and Madeline he sat up, shook his head to clear it slightly and lloked over at the counsi.

"We've made our decision," said Lapin's father. "We hav' unanimously decided that you shall be reinstated as a member of de T'ieves Guild." Madelines face broke into a huge smile, as she stood and through arms around the mans neck.

"T'ank you, uncle," she said as she let go of him. He just smiled and kissed her on the forehead, like he did when she was younger. Suddenly her cousins where on her and she was surounded by the younger members of the guild. She looked towards the windows again seeing her friends smiling, and laughing. She tirned to Lapin making faces behind. She laughed as playfully shoved him.

For now things where good, hopefully the stade that way.

-------------------------------------------------

There it is, Chapter 12. Hope you liked it please, Review.


	14. Gift's of the past

Hey everyone thanks for being patient. I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 13: Gifts of the Past

After some of the celebrating among the guild members Madeline was able to break away from the group and headed upstairs to her friends.

"Well congradulations mate," said Pyro, giving the girl a hug. Something that was quite rare between the two. "That was qhite some show you put on down there."

"Yeah, well dere's an advantge dat come wit being a mutant."

"Mads that was great," said Rogue. "I've glad yah were able tah get back in."

"T'anks Rogue and Ah hope yeh were payin attention. Cause if yeh marry dat boy dey just might ask yah tah do de same."

"Well think Ah'll be able tah handle it."

"You were great Mads," said Wanda. "But I can't believe they made you fight your brother. Jean-Luc really doens't like you does he?"

"Non," said Mads. "But Ah've learn tah except dat. Ah don' need his approval anymore, as long as Ah got you and de rest of mon family Ah'm good."

Next she came up Piotr. "That was trully amazing," he said picking her up in a tight embrace. Over the time she had spent at Xavier's he had seen what she could do. But here against people who as well trained and who had trained for even longer then her it was more obvious. In this environment, you could see her and Remy's true colors. They where more laid back and open around the house. But he had talked with Rogue and Wanda and they had made the same observation of the siblings. When the left the house, it seemed as though they were at ease but they were alert at all times. Last night incedent had shown them that.

Madeline may have been a banished princess but she was a princess non the less and she would not suffer people she did not like. Her match with Henri had shown she would doanything, even if she didn't like it, to get what she wanted, and the way she handled Belle the night before, had demanded she be shown respect. He only admired her more She treasured her family and honor was important to her. "Thank you Piotr," she said as kissed her boyfriend passiontaly.

"Hey, girls?" said Madeline as Piotr plased her back on the floor.

"What?" said Rogue and Wanda at the same time.

"Should we tell the boys the big news?"

"Fine with me," said Wanda.

"Maybe we should wait for Remy," said Rogue.

"No need to wait mon chere," said Remy as he stood leaning in the doorway. "I'm right here. Now what's dis news you all got for us."

"Well yesterday tha invitations to Renie Cartier's annual Masquerade Ball came," Rogue started.

"And we decided dat we would like tah go," finished Madeline.

"Non," said Remy.

"Why not?" asked Rogue.

"Because Ah've managed tah not go tah a single one so far and Ah refuse tah start now."

"But Remy Ah really want tah go." Rogue walked up to her boyfriend, with a small pout on her face and her big green eyes lookin sad. It was a look that always got to Remy and she knew it.

"Non, Ah'm sorry chere but dat look ain' goin tah work dis time." Remy was having a really hard time saying no but he did anyway.

"Fahn," said Rogue crossing her arm across her chest and turning away from Remy.

"Oh, chere don't be like dat."

"What about you two," said Wanda looking at the other two men in the room.

"Ah shiela," said John. "I don't think so. You know I don't like gettin all dressed up and stuff."

Madeline and Wanda turned towards Piotr looking at him expectantly. "I'm afraid I will have to go with my comrades on this one. I'm not one for big social events."

"Fahn," said Madeline. "Be like dat. We don' need yeh. De invitation says dat t'ree of us can go, so t'ree of us will go. Maybe we fined some nice boys tah dance wit, who understand dat every once in awhile a fille like tah dress up and be treated like royalty."

"Yeah," said Wanda. "I bet there'll be plenty of handsome and rich young men who know how to treat a lady. Besides we already have the dresses we might a swell use them."

"Yah two are right," said Rogue. "I hope you guys like yah Saturday night lonely, because we won't be around." With that the three girls walked out of the room.

The trio walked to Madelines room shutting the door behind them and sitting on the bed. "How long do you think it'll be till they come in here."

"Ah give dem ten minutes top," said Madeline. "if dere is one ting Remy knows about meh is dat Ah don' say t'ing idley. If dey don't decide tah take us, den we go by ourselves. Plus dey know if dey don', den we'll be pissed and de last t'ing dey want tah do is piss us off."

"True," said Wanda a smirk on her face.

"Beside, Remy never miss an appertunity tah show off and what better way to show off his belle girlfriend den at a ball."

Mean while back in Remy's room the three guys stood there talking. "You know dey ment it," said remy. "Madeline don' ever say somet'ing she don' mean. And de ot'er two, dey follow along right behind her."

"But should we really give in that easy mate?" asked John.

"We don't really have much choice comrade," said Piotr. "If we don't go they will be angry and they will go with out us. We'll be stuck here with just each other and thay will be at a party.

"We could always go out somewhere without them."

"Don' t'ink so mon ami," said Remy. "Dey won't like dat idea at all and de last t'ing you want is dose t'ree angry at you. Remember what happen tah Jean and dat was jus' Madeline and wit'out de powers."

"So Ah guess we better go tell tehm we're going right mate," said John with a sigh. He did not like the idea of wearing a tux but he liked the idea of Wanda chasing him down shooting hex bolts at him even less.

"Right, but t'ink of it dis way. We get tah show de girls and make everyo'er rich homme in town real jealous,"Remy smirked at the thought. The girls were far prettier then anyother he had ever met and he couldn't wait to see the look on Cartier's face when he saw Madeline and especially when he met her boyfriend.

So the three made down the hall, to discuss everything before being sent away to find tuxes. As soon as the boys had walked out and shut the door behind them, the girls burst into histarical laughter.

"Ah told yeh, didn't Ah tell," said Madeline trying to calm herself only burst out laughing again. Rogue was laughing so hard she would have fallen off the bed if Wanda hadn't caught her wrist. Finally they calmed enough that only low chuckles could be heard.

"You know we still have some shopping to do," said Wanda.

"We do?" asked Madeline.

"Of course. We still have to get jewlery to go with those dresses."

"And Ah wanted tah get some gloves," added Rogue.

"Well, before weh do any of dat Ah have some surprises for yah," said Madeline as she stood and walked over to her dresser. Kneeling she pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out a beautifully carved box. The box had three compartments, with brass hinges.

Madeline sat on the bed, Rogue and Wanda on either side of her. Lifting the box slightly she pulled a key they was taped to the botton of it. Unlocking the top comatment she lifted the lid for the other girls to see what was inside. Their eyes went wide at the pictures that where inside. Rogue pulled out a picture of a woman that looked almost exactly like Madeline, from the auburn hair to smile. The only diffrence was the bright green eyes. "Yeh can see why Remy love dose eyes of your so much, chere," said Madeline.

"She beautiful," said Rogue. "Yeh look just like her tah." Rogue smiled over at her friend.

"She right," said Wanda. "And this man, must be your, because except for the hair and the eyes, her looks Just like Remy." Wanda was right, it was there father. His hair was dark brown as were his eyes. They were the same eyes Madeline had before her mutation changed them.

"Why don't yah have any of these out?"

"Ah don't know. Ah guess Ah didn't wan' tah upset de family. Ah mean dey took us so easily and excepted us as family. Ah taught dat reminders dat we weren' really related wouldn' be a good ting. So Ah kept de pictures locked up and looked at dem whenever Ah felt sad, of like Ah was forgetting de," Madeline answered.

"You and remy where so cute when you were younger," said Wanda. "What Happen?"

"Hey, Ah have yeh know Ah'm jus' as adorable as when Ah was four." Madeline was refering to the picture of Madeline, Remy and their mother around a birthday cake. It was Madelines fourth birthday and she had a huge smile on her face, that mirriored her mothers.

Rogue looked over at her friend seeing she had tears in eyes. "Ah know this is hard for yah," said Rogue hugging her friend.

"Dat picture was taken a few weeks before de car crash. Dis is de last one we gotof them." She said. It was a picture of all four of them Madeline was in her party dress on her fathers lap, her mom had her arms wrapped around her fathers, while her dad had an arm around Remy holding the boy clse to his side. The small family looked genuinly happy. "But I didn't pull dis t'ong out just tah show yeh pictures."

The girls put the pictures away, and Madeline locked the top conpartment. Unlocking the second one she lifted it. Inside was what looked like a bunch a silk scarves. They were in all kinds of dark colors purple, green, scarlett, midnight blue. Madeline shuffled through all of these and found what she was looking. She lifted out a carefully folded pair of very exspensice looking silk opra gloves. They stiching was done in a very dark green that matched the color of Rogues dress perfectly. "Dese where of course mon mere's and Ah t'ought dat dey would match perfectly wit' you dress," Madeline told Rogue.

"Mads, Ah don't think I can wear these. They look so expensive and Ah don't want tah ruin 'em. Ah mean their yah mothas and their irrepaceable," said Rogue.

"Yes Rogue, dey are irreplaceable but dat's de point. My mon mere she if she new yeh she would have fallen in love wit' yeh instantly. She would be so proud dat Remy found a girl like yah. De way Ah see it yeh as much family as anyone else and my mere would want yeh tah have dem. Hell, she probably would have given dem tah yeh anyway. Please Rogue, it would be a great 'onor if yeh wore de gloves."

Rogue smiled at Madeline nodding. Madeline hugged Rogue with a smile on her face.

"Now it' yeh turn Wanda." Madeline closed the second compartment and locked it. Thenshe unlocked the third and lifted the lid. Inside was a a beautiful gold choker with blood red rubies all around it. There was also a matching braclet and matching chandalier earings.

"You choking right Mads. You expect me to ware that. I've never worn anything so expensive in my life. I couldn't."

"Yes yeh could. Dis isn't some high school party we're going tah. We're going teh a ball, wit' de finest dat N'Awlins has tah offer. Believe dis is modest, and it' perfect for yeh. Please Wanda. Ah would be just as 'onored if yeh wore de jewlery as if Rogue wore de gloves. Yeh guys are family teh me. Like sistas. Please Wanda," Madeline said giving her best friend her best sad smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I'll wear the jewlrey, but we still have to go shopping for yours and Rogue. So enough with this sappy, as much as we love parents. In fact while we are going to pick up some picture frames as well. No more feeling guilty because you mis your parents and you think you shouldn't. Believe me I nknow what it's like to lose a parent, all three of us do."

"Yeh right Wanda no more feelin guilty." Madeline closed the box telling Wanda she'd give her the jewlery on Saturday. Then she opened the first compartment again. There was a small flap on the lid and she reached in and pulled out a locket.

"What's that Mads," asked Rogue.

"It the gift mah parents gave meh for mon fourth bithday party." She opened it to show them pictures inside. The pictures looked to be of their parents but much younger then the others. "Dat was dem in high school."

"Wow, yeh mom really does look just like yah," said Rogue.

"T'anks," said Madeline. She closed the locket showing them the inscription on the back. "_To our dearest Madeline. With all the love a parent could ever know. Your Parent Gabriella and Andre." _The chain was now to small for Madeline to ware, but going to her jewlery box she found she had a new one. She hooked it and smiled as she felt the cool metal against her skin.

Finally the three girls went left to finish up theirlas tminute shopping.

---------------

Okay there you have it, Chapter 13. I really hoped you liked it. Please reviex, and let me know what you think and where I can improve.


End file.
